Disillusioned Apprentice
by cornholio4
Summary: Ava ended up on Destiny Islands where she sets up a normal life herself while being completely disillusioned of the Master of Masters. What happens when the Heartless comes and she has to go on an adventure while keeping an eye on her son Sora? Ava is Sora's mother. Retelling of Kingdom Hearts 1. Sora/Ariel.
1. Prologue

**I admit most of my knowledge of the Foretellers comes from wikis and videos since I have not seen in full Back Cover. This story was inspired by a story on AO3 called for Those We Masters Have Wronged by awtuscany. I may continue this depending on the feedback. Plus I wanted to sneak in Sora X Ariel as the pairing is not as popular as it once was.**

How long ago was it when things seemed so simple? Ava had no idea as she spent such a long time as a spirit. When her group the Dandelions did their best to unite the Unions and rebuild the world that had splinted into so many others.

She had felt it was for naught and she saw the turmoil and struggles that the young Keyblade wielders she had recruited had to go through. They had been too young for this but it was their strong hearts and the light within their hearts that had allowed them to keep the worlds strong as the time being.

Looking back she hated it had to be necessary. She and her fellow apprentices had been duped into making all this struggle and hardship inevitable and unnecessary.

The Master of Masters, he seemed like a wise if eccentric master who was looking to protect the world and the Kingdom Hearts from the darkness. To stop the Keyblade War from happen.

Instead he had left having assigned them all different roles, roles she now understood must have been purposefully set up to cause struggles, tension and conflict among their Foretellers group.

She was sure the Keyblade War should never have happened but it did. She tried to lead her Dandelions group into stopping the war as peacefully as she could but it was not to be. It caused the world to crack into different other worlds.

All it was left was for her to try and rebuild. For the first time she found herself silently cursing her former mentor. She had no idea what possible reason the Master of Masters had for intentionally putting all this into motion or where he had gone when he had decided to up and leave but she long ago decided she did not care.

She knew whatever reasons it would never prove satisfactory to her, she lost all faith in him.

She had disbanded the Dandelions and cast her physical form aside as a spirit to rest; her spirit had taken refuge on Destiny Islands until she ended up creating a new physical form as herself.

She ended up taking a new simple life as a civilian on the island's village; she ended up falling in love with a man who she had ended up getting married to. They ended up with a son Sora who she ended up having to raise alone when her husband passed away.

Ava loved her new simple life as a mother to her son Sora. He was always so pure and innocent; he reminded her greatly of the children she trained in the Dandelions. Those bitter memories always seemed to crop up despite how hard she tried to bury them.

She raised Sora as he grew up and made friends with the children in the village. His best friend being a boy called Riku who shared a competitive rivalry with. She would call for Sora when it was time for dinner and he was in the middle of a race with Riku who would end up winning.

Then she felt a great darkness in the skies and she was growing worried about what happened. She was dreading about what happened and if it would require her needing her old Keyblade. However the event soon passed and she was relieved that Sora was unharmed by all this. She checked him over to make sure he was alright to his frustration.

There was now a new girl who ended up on the Island called Kairi who quickly befriended the two boys. They would play with the other children especially Wakka, Tidus and Selphie.

She liked to watch Sora and Riku playing with wooden sword to enjoy watching Sora live out his childhood as well as make sure they were alright. She mused that with his strong heart he could easily have his own Keyblade but shook her head at those thoughts; she didn't want to think of having to train anymore children for war.

Especially not her darling boy.

Sora was now 14 and planning to build a raft with Riku and Kairi to go out exploring, she mused that it was not likely for them to go very far anyway. However lately she had been having dreams that made her think that Darkness may be approaching again, just like before.

She tried to ignore these dreams but had to face fact that it was a possibility. Plus she didn't know what happened to her fellow Foretellers; there was a strong possibility they could have survived as spirits just like she did. Plus she had not been in contact with any of them ever since the end of the Keyblade War.

But she decided if the Darkness was coming again then she would step up and stop it from happening; especially if Sora was threatened.

She refused to lose Sora just like she had lost countless of her Dandelions.

Before going to bed she looked to the old dirty fragile remains of what was her Foretellers mask; she had let it rot due to the bad memories it had possessed. She shook her head as she put it away and went to bed.

Sora and his friends would be building their raft tomorrow...


	2. Invasion on Destiny Islands

The next day Ava watched as Sora and his friends get their supplies to start making their raft. She shook her head as she watched as Sora lost another race with Riku; over who got to name their raft.

The night came and Ava had prepared their dinner and was calling Sora down when she noticed the storm. She looked and saw Sora running towards the beach; he was probably worried about the raft.

He always had trouble with priorities. She went out to call him in due to how dangerous it was outside in the storm when she noticed the shadows moving on the ground. Her fear grew as she saw them assemble as Heartless to her great shock and horror.

This was a disaster; this was never supposed to happen...

Her nightmares were becoming real...

She hoped it was just some cruel Dream Eaters at work with her dreams but it was not the case.

She hoped she never had to ever again but she went and summoned her Keyblade. She saw the light appear in her hand as she was now wielding it. It had been thousands of years since she last had it in her arms but she could still recognise the feel.

The feel of wonder like when it was first given to her by the Master of Masters...

Brushing the unwanted thoughts out of her head; she then went to work fighting against the small Heartless. Granted she knew her skills would be rusty out being out of practice for thousands of years but with the saftey of her son at stake she knew she would have to.

She began fighting against the Heartless; due to them being the smaller weakest Heartless it was not too much trouble dealing with them. She managed to make it to the beach but the sight that awaited her shocked to her the core:

Sora seemed to be fighting a giant Darkside Heartless, Sora was too brave and stubborn for his own good it seemed. She went to take care of it but was stunned to see Sora defeating it?

"_How could this be, a wooden sword is no match for even the weakest Heartless... Oh no..._" Ava thought as she now noticed Sora was wielding a Kingdom Key Keyblade. She knew it would be likely he would be worth but how did he summon it?

Noticing her he went to her and told her "Mum, these monsters started appearing and I went to check on Kairi. I found her in our secret place but this door was calling to me. I went through hand I ended up back here with this giant key! Did you see me take on that giant monster with the heart shape in his stomach?" Ava was now worried about what happened to Kairi and the other kids on the island.

She would hate for the Darkness to take the lives of more innocent children...

She had no time to dwell or try replying to Sora as the Heartless began swarming them, drawn to their Keyblades no doubt. Sora began fighting the ones nearest them while Ava took care of most of them using Thundaga.

Sora noticed the thunder and finally noticed the Keyblade in Ava's hands. "You got one too Mum? Did you go through a secret door as well?" Sora had asked excitedly, Sora then continued "where do you think these giant keys came from and these monsters..."

"Sora, these weapons are called the Keyblade and the monsters here are known as the Heartless as they are born from the darkness in people's hearts. They are drawn to the Keyblade." Ava told him and Sora stared at her causing her to silently groan, she hoped she never had to have this conversation with him.

"Sora, I promise that I will explain more later; but right now let's go home where it will be safe..." Ava told him but then they found themselves to be drawn into a portal. Then they left their homeworld for another...

Leaving their dinner to get cold...

* * *

The Castle That Never Was, the headquarters of Organisation XIII. Their leader Xemnas had the members working on their assignments as well as looking for a possible 13th member. They were made aware of the invasion of the Darkness on the worlds but let them know not to interfere as secretly it was for the benefit of their real ultimate goal.

The only one besides Xemnas aware of the ultimate goal was the organisation's true 2nd in command Xigbar the Freeshooter. While most believed they were working towards the goal of restoring their own hearts, Xigbar knew full well that the purpose was to create 13 Seekers of Darkness so that Xehanort could gain control over the X Blade and the Kingdom Hearts.

When he learned of the Heartless invasion having started he knew it was the work of the other half Xehanort; the Nobody using the stolen identity of the scientist Ansem. He had given power over the Heartless over to the Dark Fairy Maleficent so that she could do the dirty work of collecting the 7 Princesses of Light.

It was fine by him; either Ansem or Xemnas follows through with their methods of achieving Xehanort's goal of opening up Kingdom Hearts didn't matter to him. Either way the 2nd Keyblade War happens as it is destined to and then Xehanort's use to him was over.

Right now he was content to wait and continue playing his role as Xehanort's lackey; he had to admit it was more fun when your pawn thinks he was the chessmaster setting everything into motion. Xehanort needed his help to make sure his plans continued as he had planned them to.

He just had to wait and continue his assigned role for the moment while taking care of any potential obstacles. Luckily he need not worry as the Nobodies he was working with didn't pose any much of a threat to his plans and didn't know the significance of their previous lives. He did learn of Marluxia and Larxene's plan to usurp control over the Organisation and had alerted Xemnas over it.

They had been sent to work at Castle Oblivion to keep them out of the way for the moment.

Right now he had been finished checking where he had hidden the Black Box but then felt something that seemed off. It was an unexpected feeling and Xigbar hated those, he felt a force revealing itself. The force seemed familiar.

It was like a Foreteller had awakened but he tried to brush it off; the remaining Foretellers were gone for the moment. Ava had been long gone; probably perished sometime after the War had ended in the process of rebuilding most of the worlds.

Still it felt like something that needed to be investigated at once; he couldn't afford to leave any stone unturned anyway. Whether or not he was just being paranoid over nothing; he could not afford any potential obstacles.

He went on his way to Xemnas' office to alert him that he was going to take care of something. He went in and was annoyed to see Xemnas was not in. He could not help but notice mounted on the wall was the No Name Keyblade, being kept for Xehanort once he returned to his physical form.

_His_ No Name Keyblade.

He drew closer with a grin; thinking of the time when the 2nd Keyblade War comes and he would be able to reclaim it. He had given it to his first apprentice when he wax Luxu and it had been passed until it eventually ended up in Xehanort's possession.

"I should warn you against coveting what is not yours Xigbar." Said a voice and he turned around to see Xemnas pointing his Ethereal Blades at Xigbar.

"Was just having a look Xemnas, I needed to see you and looking at the Keyblade was the best thing to do while waiting for you to return." Xigbar told him but Xemnas shook his head.

"Well I hope I do not need to remind you to not try and take it. Remember Master Xehanort promised you that he would help make you worthy of your own Keyblade in exchange for your loyalty. You have been most useful Xigbar and I would hate that you would jeopardise everything just because you weren't patient." Xemnas warned him and Xigbar gave him a nod.

Xemnas didn't know what he was talking about; he was already worthy and after bringing forth the 2nd Keyblade War he will be taking his Keyblade back. Even if Xehanort won and bring forth his goal of bringing forth a new 'balanced' world under his control; he will be getting it back.

Then he would no longer have to pretend to be loyal to the geezer.

"Listen Xemnas, the reason why I wanted to see you was that I found out something appeared and that it could jeopardise our plans. I need to go have it taken care of." Xigbar told him and Xemnas raised an eyebrow.

"What is this something Xigbar?" Xemnas asked and Xigbar was getting agitated. He couldn't fully explain without giving a hint of his suspicion.

"Call it a gut feeling, please just trust me. We have been partners for a long time Xemnas and I have been loyal through our partnership. Please trust me on this." Xigbar sweet talked him and Xemnas batted an eye at the word 'partners'.

"Okay I will allow you to go and investigate but be warned Xigbar; I will be checking and I hope you can take care of it without doing anything that could hinder what Ansem is bringing forth. If he succeeds our goals will be realised and if you do anything to get in the way out of that; just remember it will not jsut be the two of us that you will have to answer to." Xemnas warned him and Xigbar gave a nod in acknowledgement.

He went out to get ready to leave and investigate; if his gut feeling was right then he would have to do what he could to take care of it regardless of what both halves of Xehanort reacts...


	3. Traverse Town part 1

**On the day I posted this I went to my town's Comic Con, it was super fun and awesome. I actually got to meet Marvel Comics writer Al Ewing, I brought my trade paperbacks of Contest of Champions which he signed. At another booth I bought a copy of the first trade of the Immortal Hulk which he signed too!**

They found themselves dropping out of the portal and finding themselves landing in some sort of town. Ava helped Sora up as they looked to their surroundings. "Okay, so what happened..." Sora asked looking around as Ava studied what it felt like for a second.

"The energy of the portal... I think it has taking us to another world..." Ava stated to Sora's surprise when they saw more Heartless appear. Sora wasted no time in going after them again with his Keyblade. "Sora, wait with me where it's safe!" Ava cried as she then summoned her Keyblade again and went began fighting through them herself.

After they were taken care of Ava began chiding Sora "Sora, the Heartless are dangerous. Manifestations of the darkness in people's heart and I don't want you risking yourself by going after them!"

"But Mum, am I supposed to sit back and do nothing while they pose a threat to the people here? This Keyblade thing appeared to me and what is the point of me having it if you want me to just stand by?" Sora asked with fire in his eyes and Ava was briefly reminded of the same fire in her students who wanted to help out in the Keyblade War.

"Look Sora, I saw wielders of the Keyblade young as you are now and some even younger lose their lives needlessly. I don't want to see that happen to you." Ava told him tearfully and Sora was silent for a second in surprise. Ava then thought of an idea and thought it was a terrible one but if Sora was just going to keep plunging himself into every fight anyway then she would try to make sure he would be ready.

"Tell you what Sora, stay with me as we look into what's happening together and I will teach you to defend yourself and how to use the Keyblade?" Ava offered and Sora nodded enthusiastically. She hoped she didn't regret this decision.

"So what now Mum, how do we find out where we are..." Sora asked and they then nodded a man walking their way in a leather jacket.

"Traverse Town, it's basically a safe haven for those worlds that have been lost to the Heartless. If you are here then your world must be gone too..." the man told them to their shock and horror at any idea of their world being lost. All their friends and people they knew; Sora was thinking that Riku and Kairi might have escaped from their world too.

"The name is Leon and I see you both have a Keyblade; one of them wasted itself by choosing a young brat. You should know to hand it over kid." The man called Leon said showing off his weapon which seemed to be a mergement of a sword and a gun called a Gunblade.

"It chose me and I am not handing it over to some stranger..." Sora said as he and Ava turned but Leon charged at them with Ava turning around and using her Keyblade to block his attack. Ava was caught off guard when Leon began firing at her causing her dodge out of the way.

Leon charged right at Sora again with his Gunblade clashing against his Keyblade, "let's see if you really are worthy of the Keyblade instead of just being a big momma's boy!" Leon told Sora with a glare as he glared back.

Ava was getting herself up cursing herself wishing she had time to give Sora enough training that he could defend himself. Thinking quickly she remembered she still had a Summon leftover from the Keyblade Wars. Retrieving it she threw it at Sora's hand which he caught.

"It's called a Summon Sora, it can summon an ally to help you for a short while. This one can summon a Bahamut!" Ava called and Sora was confused but Leon's eyes widened when he heard her words. He had no time to react as Sora used it and it summoned what appeared to be a giant dragon monster. It attacked Leon causing him to be sent back with a grunt before disappearing.

"That was amazing! Mum, since when did you have that just lying around?" Sora asked with excitement and glee as Ava came over and she was just silent for words. Then they noticed what appeared to be a girl Sora's age with ninja attire jump down.

"Okay, was not expecting that and excuse my friend Leon's rudeness. I'm Leon and I am hoping we can just sit down and talk together as I think you both may have some questions we can answer." The girl told them as he helped Leon up.

"Okay well I am Ava and this is my son Sora, i know about the Heatless but I don't know about any recent activity of them." Ava introduced and Sora waved to them. Yuffie showed them to the inside of a house.

* * *

Hiding from the top of one of the building was Xigbar; it seemed his gut feeling was right. Somehow Ava not only survived all of this time like he had but she had a son? He knew it had to be his long lost friend and fellow apprentice; she may look different now but so did he and the Keyblade he instantly recognised.

Plus who else but a Keyblade Master could have a Bahamut as a Summon and have to be such an experienced one that she could comfortably carry it around.

He was now torn; on one hand he was thrilled to see his old friend alive and well but on one half she could be an unexpected obstacle in his plans. He would have to meet up with her again and hope she can understand to cooperate with him. After all he had a role to play given to him by the Master of Masters just like she had her own one.

She would have to know what had to be done and their roles in all this...

* * *

Inside the place where they had taken them Yuffie began to explain "the Heartless they are going through the worlds finding the Keyholes that pretty much run through the core of the world, once they find a world's Keyhole and overrun it then the world is overrun by Darkness. The ruler of Radiant Gardens where we come from a researcher called Ansem was documenting the Heartless but he disappeared. His reports are scattered so what we know are limited. We do know is that they are being led by a group of villains wanting to take over the worlds; they are led by a powerful Dark Fairy known as Maleficent. No doubt she and her allies will be taking notice of you both since the Heartless fears the Keyblade..."

"I know all too well, I am very familiar of the workings of the Keyblade and the Heartless." Ava said speaking up batting an eye from Leon and Yuffie. "I might have to track down this Maleficent and see about having my world restored when she is defeated. I wish I didn't have to take you with me Sora but I promised that I would teach you to defend yourself and I will keep my world." Ava said motioning Sora to follow her through the door.

"Yeah, let's kick some Heartless butt!" Sora shouted excitedly and Ava could not help but give a bittersweet smile remembering similar enthusiasm from former students.

"You guys won't get very far without a Gummi Ship." Leon stated simple but was confused along with Yuffie at the chuckle that Ava gave in response.

"Oh trust me, we won't need one..." Ava replied as she and Sora were unprepared for the confrontation that awaited them.


	4. Traverse Town part 2

Ava and Sora felt themselves being fired up and gotten their Keyblades ready to defend themselves; they then saw Xigbar jumping down at them. "I have to give you both all the cred it in your world, using the Bahamut against that Squall Leonhart guy or whatever he wants to call himself not that I can judge, been a long time since I saw an actual one left alone as a Summon. You know I heard a dog and a duck talk about their mouse King (pretty sure on a world I once visited there was one with a Sugar Plum Fairy) and how he is supposedly the greatest active Keyblade Master alive... But I doubt he can make use of a Bahamut." Xigbar told them casually putting down his Arrowgun weapons.

"Who are you, with your black cloak and your eyepatch you don't look like a good guy!" Sora questioned as Ava moved Sora to the back of her protectively; Xigbar then began laughing out loud.

"You know Ava, your kid I like him. His name is Sora, isn't it?" Xigbar stated causing Ava to be surprise that Xigbar was talking to her as if he knew her. "As to who I am Sora well I'm Xigbar and I'm an old friend of your mum." Xigbar finished causing wide eyes to Ava.

"Sorry but I think I would recognise you if we had met before Xigbar and I can't say you're name is familiar either." Ava replied as to which Xigbar shrugged his shoulders.

"Fair enough as I have had to cast my form away several times since we last met as well as my name. I had a similar robe to this one and instead of these two guns I had the No Name Keyblade recording everything for the Master of Masters which I have been keeping an eye on." Xigbar told her and she was stunned for a second while she took in.

"Luxu? I have not seen you since before the War; I thought you and the other Foretellers perished..." Ava asked not sure if she could believe it as to Sora was wondering what she was talking about.

"Been a long time since someone has called me that Ava; feels sentimental. As to how I survived well it should not be such a surprise to you as you're still here, aren't you? Basically I survived the same way I beleive you have; casting my form to another and then doing the same when that form no longer was needed. Here is the funny thing about my current one as it is the Nobody of my previous identity Braig so my current body is the castaway of a castaway." Xigbar explained laughing at his own joke.

"Anyway as much as I would hate to keep our reunion short, I need to tell you that i need both of your cooperation. Long story but there is something going on that you can't interfere with as it can lead to the big plan laid out by the Master of Masters." Xigbar told Ava and she then grew angry.

"Well then I think that I should interfere then, I no longer have any faith in the plan or the goals of that man!" Ava replied to which Xigbar grew annoyed.

"Look Ava, I know the guy was eccentric but he explained to me how certain events need to happen to prevent a great darkness. We can't change what is inevitable just like the Keyblade War was..." Xigbar told Ava and she snapped even more.

"It was only inevitable because of his backwards teaching and setting us all up for fail! The War should never have happened and I don't care what possible justification he had; the needless deaths of my Dandelions I hold him responsible!" Ava ranted at him causing him to shake his head.

"Fine, if you want to be unreasonable then I must knock some sense into you!" Xigbar replied teleporting to the top of a building. He then put his Arrowguns together and began firing at Ava causing her to dodge.

"Stay out of the way Sora, he is too dangerous for you to fight him!" shouted Ava to her son. She then began firing Firaga at Xigbar getting some hits. He then starts teleporting back to the ground and was now floating in the air firing at her.

Ava then charged in with her Keyblade to attack him but he was able to match her due to how rusty she was at using it again. Ava was getting tired and Xigbar was about to attack again when Sora decided to use the Bahamut Summon again.

It caught Xigbar by surprised as it attack from behind allowing Ava to take the chance and to take him down to the ground. "It is because of our friendship that I will let you leave with a warning; abandon whatever plans you have and if you decide to confront us again don't dare try anything against my son!" warned Ava as Xigbar disappeared disgruntled.

"I should be mad at you for doing that Sora but thanks for having my back, please don't think about relying on Bahamut to get your through confrontations as when after a Summon is used it will take a while to recharge before you can use it again." lightly chided Ava.

"Okay Mum but how did you know that Xigbar guy and what do you both mean by a War and this Master of Masters?" Sora asked and Ava sighed as she never thought she would ever need to explain this to Sora.

"It's a really long story Sora and I don't think you will beleive most of it but please understand this; I am much older than everyone thinks I am. That mean was called Luxu and we were apart of a group called the Fortellers and the Master of Masters was our mysterious mentor. He trained us to use a Keyblade and give us all roles to prepare for a coming War; it turned out he planned for us to be unable to prevent a war. I was tasked with creating a group called the Dandelions to rebuild after the War and I lost most of my students during that war. I try not to think of it..." Ava explained with ha tear in her eye and Sora gave his mum a hug to which she returned.

"What now Mum, you said something about Keyholes and you having a way to take us to other worlds to find Riku and Kairi?" Sora asked and Ava remembered.

"Yes I have, the best thing we can do is explore the worlds the Heartless are attacking and use the Keyblades to lock their Keyholes to protect them. We can look for your friends and see about the plans of Maleficent and where Luxu fits in them. I promise you Sora that as soon as I take you to the first world we can begin me teaching you how to use the Keyblade effectively." Ava decided to Sora's excitement and Ava shook her head. It had been a long time since she had to teach someone to use the Keyblade and it was her own son; well if he was going to be a target thanks to his new Keyblade then like it or not she had to teach him how to defend himself.

Ava then took her Keyblade and plunged it to the ground creating a circle around them both. As this was going on the humanoid duck mage and dog knight Donald Duck and Goofy went through the corner and found the Keyblade wielders they were trying to find.

They then panicked and ran after as they saw them disappearing. Sora and Ava disappeared as they went to the world of Orsterra...

**As you can tell this will not be a direct retelling of the events of the first game.**


	5. Orsterra part 1

On the world of Orsterra, in the village of Flamesgrace located in the land known as the Frostlands. The cleric Ophilia Clement had been looking out the window of her home in worry looking at the strange dark creatures roaming the outside with most staying inside for saftey. Her sister Lianna was helping give refreshments to her two friends who they were housing.

The scholar Cyrus Albright had been looking through the books they had looking for any helpful information and the dancer Primrose Azelhart was keeping warm by the fire and wearing a large wooly coat over her usual dancer attire.

"So the others are too caught up trying to deal with these monsters to come here, it could be a while before all 8 of us can come together. My light magic seems to affect them but there are so many and we don't know where they come from..." Ophilia told her companions thinking about their 5 other companions they had adventured with.

"Well we do know Mattias is controlling them somehow and he came back, I just wish we knew how and why he came back..." Lianna stated thinking hatefully of the man who manipulated her and had been spotted directing and controlling the monsters.

"Well we can deal with this, remember guys that we have beaten Mattias before as well as Lybac and of course Galdera so I know we will do fine. I don't know how yet especially since my dark magic doesn't seem to affect them but I know we will." stated Primrose with confidence and Ophilia wished she had a fraction of the self-confidence that Primrose had. Enough that she was able to walk through public in her revealing dancer's attire no problem and was able to allure people to help her no problem.

"I wish that I could share your confidence about this Primrose but we only barely defeated the fallen god with all 8 of us united and right now we don't even have half of the entire group as one. Plus I have found nothing about what these monsters even are..." stated Cyrus as Lianna then began motioning them to the window. They went to look and saw a vision of light coming from outside of the village.

They were stunned but Ophilia spoke up first saying "I will go check it out as it could lead to something that can help us, plus with my light magic I stand the best chance of protecting myself from these monsters." They thought about it for a minute before wishing Ophilia luck, Lianna gave Ophilia a hug and asked her to be careful.

"May the Sacred Flame guide me to a new hope." Ophilia said out loud as she got her staff ready to make her way and check out the light...

* * *

From Hollow Bastion, Maleficent the Mistress of All Evil was looking through the worlds that were being enveloped by Darkness. She had assembled a council of allies to help her in her conquest of the worlds and to claim the power of Kingdom Hearts. Hades, Jafar, Captain Hook and Ursula would be a great help in this plan which was a long time running.

She knew the sudden appearance of two Keyblade wielders at once would be a problem, just like that fool King Mickey would be. Hopefully they will be taken care of. She managed to catch the fight with that Xigbar figure when it stated and deciding he was someone that should be kept an eye on as well.

Right now they were on the world of Orsterra where her main muscle Pete had been sent to. With the help of Hades they had freed Mattias from that limbo state he was in and gave him power over the Heartless. They had promised him a seat in her council if he could find and overrun the Keyhole of his world.

Plus there was a fact that there could be a potential Maiden of Light in that world as well...

Mattias might be able to take care of Ava and Sora but that might not be likely. Still she had found the boy Sora's friend Riku who was desperate to try and find his friend Kairi. Perhaps she can use him to her advantage and turn him against Sora. Plus there were that fool King Mickey's friends who were looking for the Keyblade wielders.

She then felt a force appearing before her and saw the figure Xigbar. "Is there any reason why you decided to infiltrate my new domain? Plus is there any reason why i should not have you destroyed right now?" Maleficent asked and Xigbar casually walked up to her.

"You can call me someone with overlapping interests as you as I do want to help you and I have some information you might find useful." Xigbar told her and Maleficent motioned that she was interested...

* * *

Landing in the snowy trees near outside of Flamesgrace, Ava and Sora appeared and noticed the cold weather and began freezing until Ava began using Firaga to help them get heated up. "Sorry Sora the down side of this spell is that unless you have a specific location in mind instead of just aiming for a world with Darkness in it or another one... you might not be prepared for wherever you end up." Ava explained apologetically.

She then got her Keyblade and said they could start training and Sora excitedly got his. Ava then began giving some combat stances for him to try out which he copied until he got the hang of it and they began sparring. "I can do this, I sword fight all the time with my friends!" Sora shouted excitedly and Ava shook her head.

"You end up losing against Riku when you fight him Sora and don't be careless, there is a big difference between play fighting with wooden swords and actual fighting in a situation that could mean life or death." warned Ava. She then showed him how to use Fire and Cure to heal himself if he needed to.

"That should do you for the moment; you may need to remember what i just taught you the next time that we see Heartless..." Ava told them and they then noticed Heartless appearing and beginning to swarm them.

Then got to work fighting them and managed to take them out in no time at all. They then noticed Ophilia coming up to them in awe. "Wow, you two managed to defeat these monsters with your key like weapons. Nothing but my light magic seemed to work against them." Ophilia told them in excitement.

"These monsters are called the Heartless and our Keyblades allow us to combat them. I'm Sora." Sora told Ophilia in excitement.

"And I'm his mother Ava." introduced Ava as Ophilia bowed before them.

"Nice to meet your acquaintance, I'm Ophilia and I'm a cleric of the Church of the Sacred Flame." Introduced Ava and she grew confused at the puzzlement on their faces. "You do not know of the Sacred Flame? Do you come from far away then?" Ophilia asked and they shook their heads.

"You see we came from an island on another world and we came here using a magic seal." Sora explained to Ophilia's shock. Ophilia then said she could take them home so they could share their story. Ava and Sora knew this would be their best bet going forward.

Ophilia then showed them to her house in Flamesgrace where they explained to the ones there after they introduced themselves. They were now sitting in chairs as Lianna brought them some hot drinks "So you came to Orsterra to fight the Heartless and seal some sort of Keyhole that will stole these Heartless from over taking our world?" Cyrus asked for clarification and Ava gave a nod.

"Okay, I guess we don't need to do much now anyway, find this keyhole and let them take care of it. They might be able to take care of Mattias for us." Primrose said casually and Sora then asked who Mattias was.

"A scoundrel who was a former high ranking member of the Order of the Sacred Flame, he manipulated me into betraying my sister and helping him try to destroy the Sacred Flame and gain the powers of the fallen god Galdera. We thought he was taken care of but he seemed to have returned somehow commanding control over the Heartless." Explained Arianna looking upset to be comforted by Ophilia and Sora gave her a sympathetic smile after she gave him his drink.

"Wish I could help more but my powers are quite dark and it only seems to strengthen them." Primrose explained shaking her head and Ava was surprised when she saw Primrose's dancer attire underneath her coat.

Primrose got up and went closer to Ava who was making sure that Sora was not looking. "Don't worry about looking if you like what you see. Only reason I am covering up because of the cold weather. It's quite warm in the Sunlands where I live." Primrose told Ava enjoying the red appearing on Ava's cheeks.

**Like I said last chapter this will not be straight retelling of the first game. One of my biggest pet peeves in fanfics especially one with an altered retelling is that they stick to the canon events too much to my liking. In HP stories and crossovers the Triwizard always needs to happen and it seems Umbridge in 5th year still gets to pull her BS with inquisitor powers and become headmistress.**  
**First world they come to in the game is Octopath Traveler since it's a Square Enix game and I really like it. I spent a lot of time playing the Primrose story of teh demo until I reached the point where I couldn't continue. Then I started the Ophilia story and jsut yesterday finally got the full game.**  
**Plus I wonder if in the comments of this story there will be comments about shipping Ava and Primrose...**


	6. Orsterra part 2

In the Frostlands, Mattias was overlooking the Heartless under his command with his trident in his hand and a smirk of satisfaction on his face. Behind him inspecting the work Mattias had done was Pete. He had been doing work on trying to find the Keyhole of this world and what he found out actually led him to the Church of the Order of the Sacred Flame.

Funny enough that it would lead him there, that means he can kill two birds with one stone.

"Won't be long until my Heartless reaches Flamesgrace and I can obliterate the Order of the Sacred Flame. With that Keyhole and the Sacred Flame vanquished I can use my new power to mold Orsterra to my wishes, I will be the one true Saviour like I was meant to be." Mattias said out loud thinking of the satisfaction this will bring him.

"That's all fine and all but remember what Maleficent asked you to do, she wants you to keep a lookout for a possible Maiden of Light on this world as she needs 7 of them." Pete told him but Mattias brushed him off dismissively. "Don't you go doing that, remember we rescued you and gave you your powers and we can take them away again. If you don't play ball we can always ask Hades to put you back where we found out." warned Pete as Mattias looked to him displeased.

"Please be patient, I had to learn to be patient in the years I spent not aging waiting to put my plan in place. Rest assured I know where the Keyhole is and there we can find who I beleive the Maiden of Light is. She has caused me no small amount of trouble and ruined my plans to gain the power of a god." Mattias replied to him and put his Sceptre down for a minute.

"I think i should warn you not to get too overblown by the power, losing control of the Darkness may turn you into a Heartless. That happens and not only will there will be no place for you in Maleficent's inner circle but you will not be in control of yourself." Warned Pete and Mattias did not look too concerned.

"Fine but just remember to make sure that Maleficent gives me my place in her group once I deliver the Maiden to her and that Orsterra will be mine to rule. Plus I would like it if next time I don't have to deal with her thug as my correspondent." Mattias replied and that got Pete angry.

"Don't you go calling Peg Leg Pete a thug! I'm Maleficent's most loyal follower and her right hand man! Once you get into our club you better respect my authority and my position!" ranted Pete as Mattias sighed. He just turned around and faced his Heartless army as he marched onto Flamesgrace.

This will mark the end of the Sacred Flame and the beginning of his rule of Orsterra.

* * *

A little later Ava and Sora were still talking with the others as they then heard more screaming and terror coming from the windows. They had no time to dawdle as they felt the roof being blasted apart and so they ran for cover.

They looked up and saw Mattias floating in the air smirking down at them. "So is that Mattias?" Sora asked and the natives of Orsterra nodded as they looked at him hatefully.

"So it seems that you got 2 new friends Ophilia and were not able to gather all 7 of your little group of adventuring friends. No matter you will all be gone soon." Mattias told them as floated down and had the Heartless swarming into the house.

Cyrus went for cover along with Lianna as Ophilia began using her Luminescence attack to take out as many as she could. Sora and Ava were quick to fight with their Keyblades with Sora trying out his new Fire attack against them.

Mattias floated down and Primrose went to attack him from behind but Mattias managed to notice and turned around just in time to catch her. He then tore of her coat and told her smirking "if it isn't the heiress who lost everything and had to become a dancer. Perhaps I should take you out of the village and wound you, leaving you to die in the freezing cold without your dignity. Pity Simeon is not with us as he could have had you as his bride; he did make you the star of his last and greatest show."

Primrose furiously managed to stab him in the gut causing her to throw him and grunt as he tended to his wounds. He then floated out of the house as Ava who was closest went to make sure she was alright and then Ophilia went to use her healing magic.

"May your wounds be healed." Ophilia told Primrose as she healed her and Primrose could not help but notice Ava was making sure she was blocking view of Primrose from Sora's direction who just took out the last of the Heartless.

"So you want to protect your son's innocence from this view while enjoying the view yourself?" smirked Primrose to the reddening of Ava's cheeks as Ophilia helped Primrose up and helped her put her coat back on.

They looked outside and saw Mattias floating towards the Church, "He is trying to vanquish the Sacred Flame again..." muttered Ophilia as she and Lianna looked on in worry.

"Again, wish I could help but it my magic doesn't work against the Heartless..." Primrose remarked bitterly.

"Don't worry about it; light and dark magic are usually opposite but just like not all light are good, not all dark is evil." Ava told her and Primrose gave a slight smile at this. "Well, I will need to go and take care of him as the Keyblade is the weapon to fight the Heartless." Ava then said looking to Sora's direction knowing he will probably want to come to help fight Mattias and will probably go anyway even if she tried forbidding it.

"My magic is light and Mattias having a grudge against me is something that we can use." Ophilia offered and Ava gave a nod.

She then thought of something and said "if one of us concentrates on fighting Mattias inside, you think the other one keeps an eye on Sora to make sure he is in no immediately danger?" Ophilia gave a nod and Sora looked annoyed at how overprotective Ava was being.

Then the three then went to the direction of the Church as the others got to work directing everyone to saftey into the buildings. They got in and saw Mattias had uncovered the Keyhole of the world; in the podium where the Sacred Flame rested...

**Next chapter is the final part of the Orsterra story and let me tell you that it will be a relief as I keep forgetting the names of the world as well as the fallen god that is the ultimate villain of the game. I keep having to look it up. Plus that is me just realising I forgot to put up a spoiler's disclaimer for the game but I guess it's too late now.**

**Hopefully in the next KH game there will be more representation of Square Enix games. Lacking in KH III despite how much I loved the game; the biggest representation was Verum Rex being a homage to Nomura's original vision of Final Fantasy XIII. Plus in the previous games it seemed the Square series getting the most representation was VII mostly due to how popular it is as well as being a Nomura project like KH. I would really like there to be representation from other Square RPGs like Dragon Quest.**


	7. Orsterra part 3

Mattias noticed them and smirked at their direction, "Perfect timing Ophilia, I have just found the Keyhole to our world. With it I can overrun Orsterra with Heartless and then with control of the Heartless and the Keyhole I can reshape Orsterra. I will be able to replace the 12 gods and give the people someone who will not ignore their pleas and prayers like that accursed Flame." Mattias told them summoning Heartless with his new powers.

They began getting to work fighting the Heartless, "I must admit Ophilia it is especially good that I found you here as apparently among the worlds there are Maidens who embody light and my new ally maleficent needs 7 of them. Hopefully you will do better at fulfilling that role than you did at the Kindling." Mattias stated with glee looking down at Ophilia who was being overwhelmed by the Heartless a bit.

Sora pushed her out of the way of some incoming Heartless and helped her up, "Mattias, you have to know how mad this is. Even before despite craving its power, you knew that Galdera could not be unleashed. Surely you have to know how much damage to the people that overrunning Orsterra with the Heartless will have. You turned against the Sacred Flame because of your outrage over innocents' dying." pleaded Ophilia wanting to use the few morals and principles that she knew Mattias had.

"Wasn't enough as I was foiled by you lot and I now realise that if i want to crush that wretched Sacred Flame and free the people from its oppression then I will have to take drastic action. Once the Heartless have overrun and I have control over the Keyhole; I will be able to bring forth a new and better Orsterra. People will know no suffering under my watch and sacrifices will have to be made to bring it forth!"Mattias exclaimed lifting his trident up high summing more Heartless.

He then began firing dark attacks at Sora and Ophilia. He then went to attack Ophilia but she then went and to heal Sora. Ava smiled at this as she then jumped and charged at Mattias. Mattias fired back as he then faced her.

"You can't win warrior, I have the power over the Heartless. I thought I was powerful before when I the power of Galdera but no, this is true power!" Mattias shouted with glee radiating darkness. "You can't beat me and my experience; I spent 115 years not aging, manipulating events to my favour getting things ready for my plans to full through. I have managed to use events to my favour while making myself seem innocuous. I have experience you can't possibly imagine." Mattias gloated with his eyes closed for a second as he sent darkness against Ava which sent her back a bit.

"Is that all?" he heard Ava ask calmly and he looked in surprise as Ava got up and was looking at him unimpressed. "115 years of experience; is that why you think you are better? I have thousands of years and I have fought an actual war that literally tore the world and the entire universe apart. You are not the first power craving madman I had to beat and you won't be the last!" Ava told him defiantly causing him to grow enraged.

Ophilia and Sora looked on surprise at Ava's speech with Ava realising she said more to Sora than he knew. "Mum did say she was older than she looked..." Sora muttered knowing he will have to ask for more details later. Perhaps this was related to what Xigbar said about tossing forms away...

Ava then charged with her Keyblade and her might as Mattias tried to strike back with his trident only to look on in shock and horror as Ava managed to cut his trident in half. He then grew even more furious than before.

"No! This can't be happening... I can't lose... I have the power over darkness itself..." Mattias shouted as he then felt himself being engulfed by the darkness. He then turned into a larger heartless with a tail and the look reminded Ophilia of Galdera.

Watching from his hiding spot was Pete who muttered under his breath and shook his head in disappointment; he then walked backwards into a portal that he conjured up. He will have to relay this to Maleficent.

The now heartless Mattias began attacking Sora who it noticed first; he struck back with Fire before Ava helped him get out of harm's way. Ophilia took the initiative in using Luminenscence against him twice which managed to stagger it. Ava then jumped and dealt the finishing blow at it with her Keyblade. Mattias disappeared into nothingness.

"So is he gone now?" Ophilia asked feeling relieved at the smile that Ava gave her. They then went towards the Keyhole on the podium.

"Since this is your first time Sora, why don't you do the honours? Just use the Keyblade as you would a normal key." Ava told Sora and he grinned as he then placed the Keyblade into it and turned it.

It then sent a shockwave of light as it then disappeared; the blue Sacred Flame seemed to be glowing brighter now. "I believe the Sacred Flame is congratulating us all on a job well done!" Ophilia exclaimed excitedly as she bowed before the Sacred Flame with Sora and Ava doing the same.

* * *

The people of Flamesgrace felt the Keyhole being closed and Ava, Sora and Ophilia went out of the church to see that it seemed to have fixed the buildings around. They were greeted by Primrose, Cyrus and Lianna who went to congratulate them. "Mattias is now gone hopefully for good, the Keyhole is closed and your world is no longer in danger of being falling to the Heartless. They will still be here but they should not be much of a problem." Ava told them and they became relieved.

"So what is next for you two?" asked Lianna as they took them back to her home.

"Well I guess we leave this world and look to the others that are in danger of falling to the darkness. Plus looking for more Maidens of Light." Sora stated simply with Ava giving a nod but getting a look from the others. "What, did I say something wrong?" Sora asked confused as Cyrus spoke up.

"Just the two of you and you Sora being younger than even our friend Tressa, are you sure you want to go on and keep fighting the Heartless with just the two of you? It took all 8 of us together to be able to beat Lyblac and Galdera and even then it was not easy to take them down." Cyrus told them.

"We have our Keyblades and I am a Keyblade master, we will be just fine." Ava tried to assure them but they were not convinced. "Okay, if you don't think we will be enough then what do you suggest?" Ava asked crossing her arms.

"I could come with you." offered Ophilia to their surprise, "My light magic is already effective against the Heartless and as a Maiden of light they will be wanting to come after me again. This way you could make sure I am in no danger of being taken off my world." Ophilia explained her reasoning.

"I can't doubt your logic and I admire your courage Ophilia, are you sure you want to come with us?" Ava asked and Ophilia gave a determined nod.

"What do you think Mum? We could use more help." Sora asked Ava and Ava thought about it and knew they may need strength in numbers for whatever there is to come. Plus it would be a good idea to make sure a potential Maiden of Light was safe from whatever plan Maleficent and her group has for them.

"I guess if you are up to the challenge." Ava told Ophilia and she nodded, they started getting ready to leave. Lianna gave her sister a hug and asked her to be careful; Primrose gave a goodbye to Ava and seemed to purposefully allow her coat to open up in front of Ava.

"Don't worry about Primrose, she can be like that to people and is pretty confident in using her looks to get people to help her. She has great beauty and uses it as her own skill to get what she needs." Ophilia whispered to Ava as she used her Keyblade to start to open up a portal to take them to a new world that was crawling with Heartless.

* * *

Later in Hollow Bastion, Maleficent had taken the retrieved Riku to where Kairi was lying on a bed unmoving. Riku went up to her in panic and concern trying to wake her "no, she can't be dead!" Riku shouted out loud looking like he was going to lose himself.

"She is not dead my child but she has lost her heart and without she won't be able to wake." Maleficent told him putting a hand on his shoulder in a comforting way. "There is a way that you can awaken her but I will need you to help me do it. There are those with strong light in their hearts and have the capacity become Princesses of Light, you help me get 7 of them and we can use them to restore Kairi." Maleficent explained to him and he looked unsure.

"Plus you must have to deal with an obstacle in your path and that obstacle is your friend Sora." Maleficent told him and he looked surprised.

"Sora? But where is he and how could he be an obstacle, he is probably out there looking for the both of us." Riku replied as Maleficent shook her head.

"You would think so, come and follow me my child." Maleficent told him a she took him to see a crystal ball. "Your friend has been gallivanting across the worlds without a care in the world along with his mother; they have one of the Princesses of Light with them and don't take the threat to our worlds and to Kairi seriously." Maleficent told him showing Riku the fight with the Heartless that Sora and Ava had in Traverse Town.

Riku was stunned when he saw their weapons and recognised Sora's mum quite easily. "She has been deceiving you and now Sora holds the powerful weapon that can help Kairi, the Keyblade... you're Keyblade to be precise." Maleficent told him and he was taken aback, "Yes Riku, as a friend of mine recently told me the Keyblade has chosen you to be its wielder but Sora got to it first. He has always been jealous of you and has selfishly stolen what is rightfully yours." Maleficent finished and was satisfied with the anger rising within Riku.

"How do I start getting the Princesses and how I start getting my Keyblade back?" Riku asked and Maleficent then gave him some dark power.

"The Heartless will now answer to you but there is something you can do first; there are individuals looking for the rightful Keyblade wielder and you can get them on your side to help..." Maleficent told him and then showed Donald and Goofy still in Traverse Town studying where Sora and Ava had placed their portal to find clues to where they had gone.

Maleficent knew this was a good way to get Sora and his mother taken care of using the boy's friend and the missing King's friends. She would have to thank Xigbar for this information...


	8. Riku meets Donald & Goofy

In Traverse Town; Donald and Goofy had been trying to figure out the world that Sora and Ava had been in; "Ah forget it Goofy, even if we could track down the signature of the world this spell led to then they might not be there anymore! Especially since their Keyblades can apparently take them to different worlds!" Donald ranted in one of his squawks.

"Gorsh; how will we ever find them now? The King is counting on us to find them!" Goofy asked feeling worried; then they saw a portal appearing and were ready just in case it was more Heartless. Then out came Riku. "Sorry, who are you? Are you a mage as well because you look mighty young to be one?" Goofy asked as Donald got his staff ready.

"My name is Riku and I am the boy you both have been sent to look for." Riku replied with them having their eyes widened. "The boy with the Keyblade Sora? He was my best friend and he was always that I always beat him at everything. The Heatless was overtaking our home and the Keyblade called to me but he got to it and stole it first just so he could be like his Mum. I need your help to find him and get it back." Riku told them and Donald and Goofy looked at him with suspicious eyes.

"Even if we beleive your story; the King sent us to find the one who ahs the Keyblade and if he is the one who has it then we have to find and follow him." Donald replied but Riku shook his head.

"You don't understand; Sora is too reckless and immature to be allowed to be going about with my Keyblade. I know how to fix things and help our friend Kairi who has lost her heart; I need it back and to find 7 Princesses of Light. With them and my Keyblade back I can fix everything. Sora doesn't care about anything but going about recklessly with his Mum; already they have freely violated the order of the worlds and have even taken someone else with them. Even if everything is fixed he will care nothing about the order." Riku told them and this certainly gotten Donald's attention.

"Well if you're right then we must stop him and restore the order; you can count on our help!" Donald told him and Goofy have a slight if unsure nod to which Riku smiled. Then they took him back to their Gummi Ship.

* * *

Xigbar was overlooking them with a smirk to himself feeling satisfied that Maleficent's pawn was proceeding as expected and was able to convince the two new pawns. He would still have to keep tabs on them as well as Ava's group just in case Riku failed to take care of them.

Still it should be fun watching Riku fill out his role; the Darkness in his heart guiding his actions along with his new powers. It was no wonder that the Kingdom Key that was meant for him had rejected him and replaced him with Sora. Terra should have thought twice about bequeathing him. Then again Terra was as gullible and easily manipulated as Riku is now so it is to be expected.

Xigbar then felt a dark force and it took form in a shadow shape of the head of Xehanort's younger self. "Well if it isn't Xehanort's heartless... sorry you go by Ansem now, don't you?" Xigbar asked with a shrug.

"**Xemnas knows better than to interfere in my plan as we are looking towards the same goal. So why do you feel the need to interfere?**" Ansem asked with a dark harsh voice that failed to intimidate Xigbar.

"I am doing this with Xemnas' full knowledge and blessing; the boy Sora and his mother are bothersome obstacles and I am make sure they are taken care of. I truthfully want to make your plan goes forward as expected; Kingdom Hearts opened and you can see the Darkness inside." Xigbar told him with near honesty but Ansem still looked unconvinced.

"**You say that Xigbar and I want to believe you but I can't help but wonder if this is jsut a ploy to take the boy's Keyblade for yourself when Riku retrieves it.**" Ansem stated and Xigbar could not help but think it was not a bad guess from the motivations he had allowed Xehanort to think he had.

"Even if that is my goal then what does it matter to you? Either way the Keyblade is out of the hands of someone who is not your ally." Xigbar replied but Ansem just looked furious now.

"**Don't take that tone with me Xigbar; you will get your Keyblade when the time is right but I am warning you that I will not tolerate you jeopardising my plan! Remember I won't even have to report this back to Xemnas as we are connected as parts of the same person; all I have to do is share my memories and in an instant he will know of this conversation!**" Ansem screamed at him and Xigbar just scowled; it seemed like to him that Xehanort's spirit had overtaken Ansem for a second.

"You can trust me." Xigbar told him as Ansem disappeared; Xigbar prevented himself from ranting out loud deciding that Xehanort was not worth it. "_On the bright side if he decides to act against me then I can finally stop pretending to be his minion; I would have the excuse of having him taken care of make sure the plan goes forward myself. I promise that nothing will jeopardise this plan; not even Xehanort!_" Xigbar thought as he disappeared through a portal.

* * *

Sora; Ava and Ophilia found themselves being overtaken by how bright and yellow the world they were taken to was. Once the adjusted they saw they were outside a huge coliseum of stone.

**I may not update this as frequently as I got a new Spider-Man story on fanfiction that I was to put focus on.**


	9. Olympic Colliseum part 1

They walked closer to the coliseum in amazement but could not help but notice a sign and on top of it seemed to be a purple cat. "Something tells me the cat doesn't belong here; do you think his owner knows where we are?" Sora asked getting closer to the cat only for him to notice them and give a toothy grin to them.

"The Cheshire Cat knows everything; you ask where you are at the Olympic Coliseum where heroes and warriors are trained from throughout the worlds?" The cat asked surprising them by not only talking but having his body disappear so it was just the head. The head floated to the back of them and saw they turned around.

"I come from a Wonderland which is not an underland; Maleficent and her friends wanted me in their group but I declined. I guess Maleficent doesn't like to be insulted like that so she had my world engulfed in darkness; shame as there was a girl called Alice there as I did like her. She had the same light in her that I sense within you in the white cloak" Cheshire Cat told them and they then felt sad for the cat.

"Don't be down I know things will fix themselves so I content with staying here making bets for the fights." Cheshire Cat told them and they then wondered on how to proceed. Ophilia didn't like the idea of going into a fighting tournament but Sora seemed to be enthusiastic about the idea.

Ava was unsure about letting him but Sora wanted to take a stab at it to help him practice to fight. Ava went to look at the rules and it showed that no serious harm was to be allowed between combatants and it did allow for teenaged fighters.

"Since it would help you learn to fight; I suppose allowing to fight in a single tournament will not mean much harm." Ava sighed shaking her head as they went in to sign up. They saw a small Satyr called Phil who ran the tournaments. He was next to a muscular man in armor, a blue cape and orange hair.

"That is Hercules the demigod son of Zeus the king of Olympus himself. He serves as Phil's champion in these tournaments." Cheshire Cat explained to them suddenly appearing behind them. They noted the weirdness of this cat as Sora enthusiastically went up to him to sign up.

"Alright kid; I am signing you up for a basic round. You get through the enemies and at the end you can fight the latest tournament winner in Cloud Strife." Phil told them dismissively as he direct Sora to the waiting area and directed Ava and Ophilia to the audience area.

They saw Cheshire Cat suddenly appeared next to them on the barricade next to their seats, but at that point they were ready to just accept it. They saw Sora enter through the area and gave cheers but then something came to Ophilia. "Something doesn't seem right... I thought your Keyblade was supposed to send us to a world being threatened by the Heartless yet I have not seen any." Ophilia pointed out and then Ava realised her new friend had a point.

Then their eyes widened as the area was filled with the Heartless and Sora was caught off guard but then got his Keyblade to fight them. "Phil managed to keep the Heartless at bay; h has them fight his contestants to test their resolves and worthiness of becoming Heroes. Saw his boy Hercules tear through them like they were ants." Cheshire Cat explained to their shock and Ava was ready to go find Phil to kill him.

However they watched as Sora with his recent practiced brushed through the waves of Heartless with breeze; seemed like she should not be worried; won't stop her from giving Phil a piece of her mind. After Sora dusted off the final Heartless he then grinned at the applause of the audience.

Phil appeared in his podium with Ava sending a glare to his direction. "Okay kid now it's time for your final round against Cloud Strife! Now since it's an official finals round no summons or Limit Breaks!" Phil said with entering the arena was a man who looked like he was in his late teens at the earliest.

He had blonde spiky hair; a dark blue sleeveless body armor attire; brown belts; his shoulders were covered by silver pads; he had a red cape he was wearing like a scarf and he was carrying a huge Buster Sword that looked like it was should have been way too big for him to even lift. He looked like no one to mess with.

"The one with a soldier's memories and the arch foe of the one winged angel; put a big bet on your kid since he is a Key Wielder so hope he doesn't let me down!" Cheshire Cat explained with Ava and Ophilia not being certain that Sora could take on the guy but cheered on him regardless.

Sora introduced himself to Cloud but he just replied dismissively "let's get this over with..." Phil started the round with Cloud wasting no time in charging in with his attacks and Sora took a few hits before managing to dodge.

He tried throwing Fire at Cloud but only barely managing to hit him. Sora tried running away from him with Cloud charging in. When Cloud barely managed to miss a hit Sora tried his opportunity to managed to get a hit on Cloud's stomach that managed to send him back.

"Looks like there is some fight in you after all..." Cloud commented as Sora used Cure to rest himself and while Cloud was catching his breath Sora made an attack which sent him back.

Sora then faced him but then saw that Cloud's eyes were widening; Sora thought that maybe Cloud decided he was going to lose but then Sora looked behind him. He then saw a giant Cerberus dog growing at them to the horror of the audience.

Ava and Ophilia looked on in concern; "That is not supposed to happen, is it?" Ava asked the Cheshire Cat and he shook his head while grinning.

* * *

In the underwater kingdom of Atlantica; Ariel the redhead mermaid who was the 16 year old youngest daughter of King Triton was going through the grotto where she kept her collection of things that originated from the world over the sea.

She sighed thinking not for the hundredth time of what life could be beyond the sea but knew hardly anyone approved of her fascination. She then got out and hid the entrance and then saw swimming up to her was Urchin; a younger blonde haired mermaid boy who was her orphan friend that had been taken in by her family. He told her that her father king Triton was calling all them in to discuss royal duties. She nodded as she joined them in swimming to the palace.

**I don't write fight scenes well at all. Hopefully the future ones will be better. Also yeah I decided that Wonderland would be too hard for me to write with how odd and random the world can get. Plus I decided to make the Cheshire Cat a gambler for some reason.**

**Plus I was going to make a moment where Cheshire Cat gave Ophilia a Combat Carl doll (from Toy Story) he bought from the Toy Story world with his winnings. I may end up seeing Toy Story 4 next week but was not as hyped for it as I was for other movies this year or Toy Story 3; the Toy Story I was most excited for this year was the Toy Story world from Kingdom Hearts 3 and I legitimately dont think the movie will top it. I mean no offense to the hard work of those involved in the movie and a lot of what I saw looks cool; especially Forky as I love the idea of a plastic fork becoming alive because of an infant's arts and crafts project turning it into a toy and then going into an existential crisis because of it.**


	10. Olympic Colliseum part 2

Ava and Ophilia quickly went to try and jump into the arena but found something blocking it; "Should have warned you about the force field Phil put up to stop interference during the matches. Should have seen it when a couple of Turks tried to stop Cloud during his tournament." Cheshire Cat told them as Ava then angrily began bashing the force field with her Keyblade.

"You might seriously damage the field permanently like that..." Phil shouted to them coming to their direction but Ava just gave him a fierce hateful glare in return. "I will leave you to it but I must warn you the field is intended to last until the duration of the tournament..." Phil told her looking a bit frightened.

"May the Sacred Flame wish you well Sora..." Ophilia muttered worriedly as she felt useless in this particular situation.

Sora saw the Cerberus go after Cloud first but pushed him out of the way. He dodged out of the way when it came for him next. He then straightened himself thinking he would have to go on the offensive soon.

He managed to block attacks from one of the heads with the Keyblade. Another one came charging forward but Sora managed to strike back. He then began hitting it and then firing Fire at the other heads.

He then began charging forward with their attacks until the Cerberus began getting tired. He then jumped up and charged the middle head with his Keyblade causing him to be knocked down. The force field went down and Ava wasted no time in jumping in to give Sora a hug.

Ophilia was close by and then Phil came in with Hercules as Cloud was getting up. "Ahem since Cloud was down before the Cerberus came down and since he did beat the monster himself; I now name Sora as the winner!" Phil said handing Sora a golden a trophy to the roar of the cheering crowd.

Ava told Sora that she needed to have a private word with Phil while dragging him by the arm to the inside. Hercules then came up to congratulate Sora; "nice work; you could be a true champion if you decide to stay!" Hercules told him congratulating him but Sora shook his head.

"Sounds cool but we really need to find the world's Keyhole and to lock it so we can go on fighting the Heartless." Sora explained and Hercules seemed to have a realisation. he told him to follow him and Sora followed the Demigod along with Ophilia to the back. He then showed him a trophy podium which he pushed back to reveal the Keyhole.

Sora then smiled as he turned the Keyhole with the Keyblade giving out a wave, he and Ophilia shared a smile as Ava joined them. "Nice work; although now Phil will have to rework his tournaments now that he lost an unlimited supply of Heartless." Cheshire Cat told them with a big smile.

He then gave them a huge bag of Munny and told them "I bet all I had on you and you did not disappoint Sora; I now want to give you my winnings." The trio then blinked and Ophilia asked why would he give away all his winnings.

"I am a cat darling; what use does a cat have with Munny?" Cheshire Cat asked shaking his head and the trio were dumbstruck. They were about to ask why was he gambling then and how did you get Munny to start off with but then realised it would probably just give them more questions without answers.

He then gave them an orb and told them "since I need something to do perhaps i could be of assistance in restoring the worlds. If you are in need of help then use this to summon me and I will give my help!" Cheshire Cat told them before disappearing with his body first; then his head and then his smile.

"He was an odd feline; I am kind of hoping I never go to his world if his behaviour is normal there." Ophilia stated and the other two gave their agreements.

"We have been working a lot; we can see about finding a place to stay until the morning and when we are fully energized then we can go to the next world tomorrow." Ava told them and there were no arguments there.

Fortunately Phil was more than happy to give them a room and was quite shaking from whatever talk he had with Ava.

* * *

Hades the God of the Underworld was with Maleficent and Pete in Hollow Bastion watching Sora take down the Cerberus. "Well that was a waste; your mighty Cerberus was taken down by a runt Hades. Are you sure you are all that you are cracked up to be?" Pete asked Hades mockingly but then Hades furiously looked at him with the flame sin his head burning brighter to Pete's fear.

"Enough of that Hades and it's not all bad Pete; we are already close to getting 7 Maidens and opening Kingdom Hearts." Maleficent told them with a big smile as she changed the view of the globe to show Riku in the Gummi Ship with Donald and Goofy. "I have sent the boy Riku to Agrabah to get the Princess of Light that Jafar found there while Jafar takes care of finding the Heart there. Thanks to the information that Xigbar has giving us; we have the King's friends helping us engulf the worlds into darkness and best of all the fools don't have a clue." Maleficent stated with a grin.

"I don't really like or trust that Xigbar guy; you sure he is not up to something?" Pete questioned thinking of his own encounter with Xigbar. Maleficent shook her head.

"Of course I have thought of that Pete but don't worry, I am keeping an eye on him. He knows something and we will find out sooner or later." Maleficent told them as they continued to plot.

* * *

In the Gummi Ship; Riku decided he already didn't like it. True it was nice living out his lifelong dream of going beyond the Destiny Islands and exploring the worlds beyond. However Kairi was in a coma missing her heart and Sora was too busy messing about with his mum to care with his Keyblade.

Plus he had to deal with this duck mage and this tall dog knight; plus apparently the Gummi Ship ran on smiles so he was having to force his face into a stupid grin.

"A new friend of mine is bringing together the Maidens of Light and the next one we need is on Agrabah. We need to get there fast." Riku had explained to them when they were near the world.

"So when do we start looking for Sora to get your Keyblade back? You know the whole reason we agreed to join up with you?" Donald pretty much demanded in the pilot's chair. Riku shook his head already feeling like he could barely stand the both of them.

"Sora is going about in a random pattern so it might take too long to try and track him down. Don't worry soon enough we will be able to go where he ends up but at the moment; the Maidens are in danger and time is off the essence in protecting them from harm." Riku fake explained and the answer seemed satisfactory to Donald for now. Riku was not looking to Goofy and did not see his suspicious face.


	11. Agrabah

The Gummi ship landed in Agrabah and the three were a bit unprepared for the festering heat generated from the hot sun in this desert land. They got out and went through the entrance saw the Heartless attacking the city and citizens going into shelter to hide. This got Donald and Goofy concerned and ready to fight.

Riku went toe the front of them and told them "not to worry; a friend gave me the power to direct the Heartless away from us. She was the one who told me all about what was going on and the Keyblade." He then directed them to start following him to look for the Maiden of Light.

"But Riku; shouldn't we start helping the people here? They are in danger to the Heartless..." Goofy asked concerned about the people in danger and to how unconcerned for them Riku seemed to be at the moment.

"It would be a losing battle; without the Keyblade we don't stand much of a chance against the onslaught especially since we can't lock the keyhole. Besides once we get the 7 Maidens and the Keyblade we will be able to save all the worlds. Save the worlds that are out there and restore the ones the Heartless have already taken. I know it will be hard but we need to focus on the bigger picture here." Riku told them with a hint of finality and then they slowly nodded.

Then they saw flying overhead was a man flying at top speed overhead on a magic carpet. Riku decided they should try following and so they ran out of the entrance and across the gruelling desert. Donald and Goofy were trying finding it hard and Riku thought of an idea.

He had a feeling Maleficent's ally Jafar would be at the place this person (some sort of street rat called Aladdin) would be after. "Guys, it's a long shot but I think I have a portal which may take us to where the guy will be headed. It takes a lot of energy so I don't think I will be able to do it again for a long while but here it goes..." Riku told them activating a portal on the ground which engulfed the both of them.

Riku then helped them up as they were in front of the giant Cave of Wonders which looked like a tiger's head. Riku had to admit it looked remarkable. They went inside and went through the corridors filled with gold until they met the main entrance.

"You know Riku I just noticed something; you seem pretty alright for someone who just used a spell that apparently takes a lot of energy." Goofy commented with his arms crossed but then they noticed inside. Aladdin was trying to dodge attacks from a sorry looking blue genie and Jafar who was wielding the power of the Heartless using his staff.

They saw that Jafar had managed to find the world's Keyhole in the cave. They ran to a giant hourglass which had a princess in blue Arabian attire; this must be Princess Jasmine who turned out to be a Maiden of Light.

"I found the Maiden; wait here guys!" Riku shouted running to where the hourglass was with Aladdin trying to break it. When he managed to he saw Jafar pushed him away starting to become overcome with the darkness in his heart. Riku went to the hourglass and used a portal spell to send Jasmine back to Hollow Bastion.

Aladdin was making a huge speech to Jafar about how the Genie will always have more power than him. Feeling enraged by Aladdin's words; the failure of the Genie to take care of Aladdin and becoming closer to turning himself into a Heartless he knew that he had to act.

He looked as Jafar quickly got the lamp and told the Genie that he wished to become the most powerful Genie in the universe. The Genie relucantly granted it and then everyone cowed as Jafar turned into a huge red genie.

"Absolute power; the universe and the cosmos is mine to command! I no longer need to obey Maleficent; she will obey me as I take control of Kingdom Hearts myself! I will reshape all the worlds as i see fit!" Jafar declared with the power in his hands. Feeling afraid of what Jafar could do Riku then saw his new black lamp forming him then went to grab it.

"Jafar; I wish that you and your lamp goes away to somewhere where no being will ever find it and you will never be able to escape from your lamp again!" Riku declared and Jafar screamed as he was forced to grant the wish.

Riku then saw the Heartless overwhelming the cave and he then shouted to Donald and Goofy that he had enough energy to get them back to the ship with a portal. They then did so.

Aladdin and Genie then felt the Heartless overtaking the Keyhole but Genie opened up a portal to take them somewhere else and Carpet flew with Aladdin through it with the Genie saying they will find and save Jasmine.

* * *

Flying back in the Gummi Ship; Riku told them "I sent the Maiden of Light to my friend where she will be safe with the others; listen I am sorry for harsh I was being but it's the whole universe at stake along with my friend and I can't dwell on those I am unable to save at the moment. I promise I have the best intentions." Riku told them and they just stayed silent. "But listen here; we just need one more Maiden and I think for that we just need to wait until we can find where Sora could be." Riku told them.

"Are you sure we should trust him Riku? I have a feeling he has not been honest with us?" Goofy whispered to Donald who whispered back asking if they had a choice. "Anyway Riku, why didn't you just wish everything fixed or to get your Keyblade?" Donald decided to ask Riku.

"Knowing how evil a man Jafar was before becoming a Genie, I can't be sure he would not have twisted the wish. Besides it is a cheat to just wish everything back to normal as if that will fix everything; only little kids think they can make things better by wishing. I will save the universe by my own hand and get my Keyblade back myself because otherwise I would not have proven that I am the rightful bearer of the Keyblade." Riku explained and they had to admit that it seemed like a good answer.

**Sorry for the short chapter but at least you don't have to deal with jerk Riku leading the chapter for too long. The idea of what to do with Jafar came from Pinkie Tales: Saddle Arabian Nights Shaladdin on YouTube.**


	12. Preparations

In Castle Oblivion; Maleficent had gathered Pete and Captain James Hook to watch what had transpired form her globe. Maleficent had a wide grin of glee as she faced her allies and told him "so another world fallen to the Darkness and now another Maiden of Light captured. Once Riku retrieves the Keyblade and the 7th Maiden from the Sora boy we will have everything we need."

"Yes but now we know that Jafar was planning on betraying us all and almost succeeded, I knew he was a giant snake but the nerve of him. Plus thanks to the Riku boy we can't even use his new powers with that Lamp!" Pete ranted on and Hook shook his head at him. "Don't you go disrespecting me Hook as you should know the hierarchy around here! I am Maleficent' number one guy especially with Jafar gotten rid of and Hades bailing out after Olympus was locked from us." Pete told him and Hook then laughed in his face.

"Don't be ridiculous; you are a thug and in the hierarchy around here I think you will find that I have the best claim to being second in command. I am a swashbuckling adventurer who has led his crew with cunning wit and intellect that comes from being an Eton alumni while you are a simpleton and Maleficent's errand boy!" Hook told him which got Pete angry.

"I got that Belle girl for Maleficent and you couldn't get even one of them princesses! You were mistaken about that Wendy girl being one of them and let's not forget that for hundreds of years you have been bested by Peter Pan and those Lost Boys!" Pete reminded him and Hook's fury at him bringing up Peter Pan caused him to get out his sword and point it at Pete.

"One more word Pete; it's a shame Neverland fell to the Darkness because I bet that Crocodile would leave me alone forever if I gave you to it to feed. You would fill him up so much that he would never be hungry again!" Hook warned him and Pete looked like he was ready to fight back.

Maleficent had been feeling entertained by this exchange but knew it couldn't last so she then stamped the floor with her staff getting their attention. "This cannot be allowed to continue; arguing amongst us will do nothing but divide us. We have to stay united especially when we are so close to victory." Maleficent warned them as they then both quietened down.

"When we use power of the 7 Maidens of Light to open the door to Kingdom Hearts; we will be able to reshape all of reality to our wishes. The remaining worlds will fall to Darkness and we will rule over all with not only the power of the Kingdom Hearts but Chernabog by our side as well!" Maleficent told him and both Hook and Pete both winced in fear at the mention of Chernabog.

Chernabog was an all powerful devil that controls darkness and leads an army of dead souls that even Hades would be envious of. On his world he stays atop of Bald Mountain and during the night he arises and his undead army roams free until the light of the sun drives him and his army back into the Mountain.

When they started their full scale invasion Bald Mountain was one of the first worlds to full; Maleficent came to him upon discovering his world's Keyhole on the peak of the Bald Mountain where he rested. She managed to let the feared devil know of her plans and how it could benefit him.

With him and his Mountain in the realm of Darkness once his world was engulfed; he would just have to wait as he then would draw power from each world that would then be lost to Darkness. Once they have unlock Kingdom Hearts and rule over all with the Light sniffed out: Chernabog and his forces would be free to do as he pleased with his even greater power and no light to ever oppose him ever again.

"Terrific Maleficent but what about those that can still pose an obstacle to what we are trying to do? Sora the boy with the Keyblade still has it along with the 7th Maiden we need and his Mother who has one of her own; plus the King is still out there being unaccounted for. Who knows how many worlds he managed to lock himself." Hook brought up and Pete was not happy of his nemesis being brought up.

Pete decided to put in his thoughts "and I still don't trust that Xigbar fellow; he is a wild card I say and I don't why he decided to help us with what he said about Riku or even how he knew about it in the first place!"

Maleficent shook her head and said "I don't know how many times I need to assure you all but I know full well Xigbar has his own secret agenda. Since his Intel was much useful I will let him be; as long as his agenda doesn't interfere with our own. The moment that our agendas do interfere with eachother, he will be dealt with! As for the King, I doubt we should worry about him; for every world he does manage to save a hundreds more falls to the Darkness. It will be all for naught once we have won!"

* * *

After they had woken up they got ready to go to their next world. Hercules was there to wish them luck as well as Cloud; Phil came up to them and showed them a scroll with a spell to use. "It helps change your forms in case you need to adapt to any weird surprises that a world's nature and logic should throw at you. Say you go to a world with vehicles as the dominant life forms; you turn into talking vehicles." Phil explained to them and they managed to accept it easy enough.

Then Ava got to work on the ritual that would send them to the next world to fight the Heartless and lock the Keyhole; however during the ritual then flew down was a blue man in a toga. He had wings on his helmet and feet. "Phil; I have a few messages for you. Zeus wants to discuss getting things prepared if the Heartless get worse and Ares wants to invite you to a party he is holding next month, provided of course there is a next month..."

He then ended up distracting Ava and he accidentally bumped into Sora causing him to go into the centre and disappear with it. Ava looked in despair and then it turned to anger as she was ready to throttle the guy. Phil then told them that the guy was Hermes the messenger of the Gods and then looked over the ground where Sora had disappeared to.

Ophilia then asked with concern if Ava can just cast the ritual again and be sent where Sora was. "The magic involved is so strong that it takes time for me to gather the energy to try again; plus without knowing exactly where Sora was sent to I can't pinpoint the location of the world." Ava then said in regret and was close to tears.

"I know my magic rituals and I think I know a guy around here who can help determine which world Sora was sent to. It will take a while to prepare though." Phil told them to the relief of Ophilia and Ava.

"Well in the meantime Phil can you prepare a match in the coliseum of me facing off against Hermes here?" Ava asked glaring daggers at Hermes who gulped. Phil then sent a look at Hermes that silently told him that he should be afraid.

* * *

Sora found himself in hysterics as he was now in the middle of what felt like an ocean and was splashing about as while he could swim in the pool of the island's waterfalls just fine; swimming in the middle of a body of water that covered his entire self was a whole different matter entirely.

He then quickly remembered the magic that Phil showed him and cast it. He then found himself being able to stay still and see in the ocean jsut fine. He had to admit now he could see the water filled world he was now in looked quite nice.

He then realised he was without his shirt now and looked and saw a fish tail where his legs should be which he was now moving about. It felt weird and he realised that he had turned into a mermaid! Would that be merman? He didn't know much about these mythical creatures after all.

He then began quickly practicing swimming across the ocean and found with his new form that it felt nice. It seemed that it was now as easy as walking. After some more practice he then noticed a female's voice humming a song and it was quite beautiful.

He then followed the sound of it and was amazed to see a pretty looking red haired Mermaid who looked slightly older than him. He was about to go up and get some answers where he was when he found the Heartless appearing.

They looked like fish type Heartless now and he found he could summon his Keyblade just fine. He then managed to make short work of them. He then saw the mermaid noticed him and was swimming towards him with great intrigue followed by a blue and yellow fish.

"Are you sure we should be going up to see him Ariel? He looks weird with that strong weapon of his." The fish told the mermaid who shook her head.

"He doesn't look too bad Flounder, I'm Ariel and this is my friend Flounder!" the mermaid told Sora introducing herself and Flounder nervously shook his finn at him in what appeared to be a wave.

"Hi I'm Sora!" Sora said introducing himself with a cheesy smile that made Ariel giggle. Ariel then asked if he could follow them home so she can ask him about how he beat those monsters. Sora then followed her and Flounder but was looking a bit down wondering if Ariel was laughing at him just now.


	13. Atlantica part 1

Ariel showed Sora to the outside of the Palace and Sora found it awestruck as he looked to it. "It's the Palace of Atlantica; my dad is King Triton you see." Ariel explained to him and Sora's eyes widened at that.

"So you are a princess? I have never met one before." Sora exclaimed trying his best to do a bow with his new finn with Ariel once again giggling at him. Sora was shaking his head at embarrassing himself in front of a pretty girl.

"So Sora, what kingdom do you come from?" Flounder asked and Sora was wondering at how to answer it. He was thinking how to phrase it.

"Well... I come from Destiny Islands... It's quite far away..." Sora told them thinking it would sound believable and saw their eyes widened.

"Wait, you live on an island? As in you regularly get to be above the ocean?" Ariel asked with wide eyes as she took in what Sora had just said. Sora gave a nod and Ariel then took his hands and twirled with him, making Sora even redder. "You are so lucky; dad hates the world above the ocean and doesn't allow us to be anywhere near it! Whenever I want to have to look, I have to sneak away but it must be a regular occurrence with you! You must tell me what it's like, please!" Ariel asked with great excitement.

Sora then was getting a bit dizzy so Ariel let him go and was apologetic and Flounder was laughing at the display. Then they found the area swarming with these fish Heartless appearing, Sora summoned the Keyblade and went to work fighting them with Flounder and Ariel doing their best to stay out of their reach. Ariel however was managing to swim fast enough that they couldn't keep up with her.

Sora then thought he could try and take multiple of them out with fire but remembered he was underwater so it would probably not work so he didn't try it. He was striking against most of them and managed to take them out. He was smiling while Ariel clapped and they saw a red crab floating towards them in a hurry.

"This is Sebastian; he is my dad's assistant." Ariel explained to Sora as the crab Sebastian got closer. "Sebastian; this is my new friend Sora, he says he comes from an island." Ariel introduced as Sebastian noticed Sora.

"From an island, Ariel you know your father forbids you from fraternising with those from above the sea and is that a giant Key he is holding?" Sebastian asked looking dumbfounded at the Keyblade and he then faced Ariel and Flounder. "Ariel, Flounder those monsters are attacking again! Your father wants everyone to get to saftey while he deals with them!" Sebastian told them but Sora decided to head to the inside of the palace so he could talk to the king.

Sebastian was shouting if Sora had heard what he said as Ariel soon followed Sora. Sora then saw who must be King Triton with his golden trident and long white beard using strong attacks from his trident to take care of them. Sora was incredibly impressed as so far he seemed to be most effective fighter against the Heartless that was not him or his mother with their Keyblades.

Sora then joined him in fighting the Heartless, "Hi, you're majesty! I'm Sora, I am kind of a new friend to your daughter Ariel and I am here to help fight the Heartless myself!" Sora told him with a wave of his free hand and King Triton looked and saw the Keyblade in his hand.

"So I see you are the Keyblade bearer." King Triton asked with Sora giving a nod as they continued fighting the Heartless together. "Well then you must know not to interfere with the affairs of the various worlds out there. Plus you must know of the ruin that the Keyblade brings." King Triton asked as Sora then realised what he meant when he thought about it.

"Do you mean the Keyblade War; my Mum told me about it as she has a Keyblade and fought in that war as well." Sora told him to which raised an eyebrow and one last Heartless got a lucky strike at his back.

Sora took care of it and Ariel went up to her dad in worry and concern; King Triton dropped his trident as he went down and Sora got closer to cast Cure on him. King Triton then felt better as he then faced his relieved daughter and then Sora.

"I can't be ungrateful for that or you're help you gave just now so thanks for the assist. Understand my duty is to protect my family and my kingdom and I can't ignore potential trouble or threats. I wonder how far you have come here from the stars above." King Triton asked and Ariel's eyes widened in confusion as Sora gave her a look.

"Sorry I misled you earlier Ariel but the Destiny Islands I am from; it's not exactly above this Sea." Sora told her and Ariel was looking at him suspiciously. She then thought about the implications but Sora then noticed something as did Ariel.

They then saw Urchin come in and take the trident and left in a rush; "Sorry Ariel, King Triton... but I found someone who wants to help and knows how to use the trident to fix all this mess with the monsters. I knew you wouldn't approve that she changed but I promise Ursula wants to help." Urchin told them apologetically as he left.

"Ursula? The Sea Witch? Urchin, come back... she is not to be trusted!" King Triton shouted in shock as Sora then went after Urchin with Ariel not far behind.

"Please go easy on Urchin, Sora... He is my friend and he probably doesn't know what he is doing." Ariel told him as she got up to him as they tried to catch up to Urchin and Sora would have to apologise for misleading Ariel later...

**I am planning on doing a sequel to this story which will deal with a greatly altered version of the events of Kingdom Hearts II. I will probably use inspiration from this 360 game I got from CEX today (unless you are from Britain like me, you will probably not know what it is). All I will say is that it's a Square game and a divisive one.**


	14. Atlantica part 2

They kept on the chase with Sora wondering how Urchin could keep ahead of them like that, some time and they saw Urchin went through the entrance of a cave. Before entering Ariel went to Sora and curiously asked "Sora, your weapon dad called the Keyblade. What is it and how does it work against the monsters?"

"Born from my strong heart is how it is forged, that is how my Mum explained it to me. They are meant to cast magic and to fight against the Heartless, locking each world so the Heartless can't overrun it with Darkness. Don't know everything about it as Mum only explained it to me when the Heartless attacked my own world..." Sora explained and then faced her again. "I just want to say that I am sorry if I misled you as to where I was from. I came here by accident as I think our travel spell got mixed up and I didn't know whether to tell you about it." Sora told Ariel apologetically but she just smiled at him.

"Don't worry about it Sora, you are so lucky to explore out there and to see other worlds." Ariel told him assuringly with a bit of envy in her voice. They went down through the cave and came across Urchin giving the trident to a large purple haired woman who had black octopus legs instead of a fish's tail.

Ariel looked a bit afraid as Urchin asked the grinning woman "so Ursula, now that you have the trident does that mean you can seal away all the monsters?" the woman Ursula laughed to herself along with her two pet eels Floatsam and Jetsam.

"I will make sure the people of Atlantica are not harmed by the Heartless but first they must acknowledge me as their new Queen and I must take care of our guests! Our two poor unfortunate souls!" Ursula told him as the Eels took Urchin by the arms and to his shock and surprise dragged him to the walls. "Ah Ariel and aren't you Sora? I was hoping I could meet you both; my friend Maleficent has been keeping an eye on you Sora." Ursula told the duo who looked fearful of Urchin's saftey.

"Wait Maleficent? She is the one leading the Heartless so you probably helped her bring the Heartless to this world!" Sora exclaimed realising this had to have been the case when Ursula mentioned Maleficent. Ariel looked like she figured it out herself when she got there and Urchin looked in horror at the claim; plus teh fact that Ursula did nothing to deny that!

"Maleficent came to me with proof that she had mutual goals as me; she was putting together a group of friends to help her take over the Universe with all of us each having our own world to rule! With the power of the Heartless and the Trident I not just be a Sea Witch but a Sea Goddess!" Ursula stated feeling the power of the Trident in her fingertips. Sora was trying to see if there was an opening to attack. "Ariel, I am sorry I let her trick me. Once again I let myself fall into the wrong crowd..." Urchin told Ariel who was trying to free him from the grasps of the eels. Ariel jsut gave him a smile as she managed pull him from the gasp of the eels. "You used me! You told me that you changed your ways and only wanted to help people now!" Urchin told Ursula angrily who shrugged.

"Just shows how gullible you are... oh no you don't!" Ursula said and noticed Sora charging in with the Keyblade to try and disarm her of the Trident. "Let me bring you all down to size or bring me up to size!" Ursula shouted using the trident to make herself grow larger.

Soon she was growing so large the cave was going to collapse into itself so Sora and Ariel helped Urchin out of the cave, they looked back and saw that Ursula was now massive and cackling maniacally. Ariel then told Urchin to get to saftey as Sora then decided to charge in with his Keyblade.

He began attacking her head and was able to dodge her attempts to swat him away before she succeeded. "You would have been a challenge when I was my normal size and without the trident but now with it; you are basically an insignificant insect!" Ursula told Sora with a taunting voice as she was firing attacks at Sora's direction and he kept having to use Cure to heal himself whenever he got hit.

He knew he could not keep up like that forever but then saw Ariel swimming to Ariel's hand and trying to force the trident from her hand. Sora was fearful for her saftey and Ursula turned her attention to her. Sora then got to work hitting her head with the Keyblade and Ursula struggled trying to focus on two targets at once. She tried to attack but they were quite random and some even hit her.

Ursula ended up letting go of the trident causing Ariel to grab onto it and it returned to normal size. Ursula looked on in horror as Sora continued to attack her and Ariel managed to aim it at her and sent off a blast which managed to help finish her off.

Sora and Ariel then embraced hand in hand as they smiled to her as they went to head back. They needed to return the trident and Sora needed to see if he could find the Keyhole to return it.

* * *

Captain James Hook had been sent by Maleficent to his ship which was floating in the sky and he was giving his own globe to look at what was going on. He was making use of it to look through different worlds to see if he could spot his nemesis.

Neverland lost to the darkness he knew that Peter pan, Tinkerbell and Wendy had escaped and was in a different world by now. Some secret that Tinkerbell had but he didn't know.

He just caught glimpses of that Sora boy taking down Ursula and he was quite angry with losing yet another ally in that council. Now it was just Maleficent, him, Pete and that Riku boy. Xigbar could be considered too but they were uncertain as to where his loyalties lied.

Now it was Jafar and Ursula they had lost; how was it they were still winning and yet their numbers were being thinned out?

However he could not dwell on that as he had gone back to his ship with orders from Maleficent to wait for Riku. Smee went to his cabin and told him that a Gummi ship was docking and he grinned.

He went to greet the ship as Riku exited with Donald and Goofy. Riku introduced Donald and Goofy to Hook who he said was a friend who was helping him. Donald was asking how was coming here going to lead them to Sora.

"It will be Sora who will be led here as we have a way to get him here." Said a voice and they saw Xigbar appear to their surprise. "This is an associate of ours Riku, this is Xigbar and he was the one who found out the truth about who was meant to get the Keyblade." Hook introduced Xigbar to them.

"Black cloak and eyepatch, I am even less certain we are working with good guys here Donald..." Goofy muttered to Donald as Riku asked why was he here.

"I came here for when you retrieve your Keyblade, consider me your mentor." Xigbar told the surprised Riku with a smile. Unknown to them Xemnas had also arrived and was watching from a distance.


	15. Atlantica part 3

They went to an entrance of a grotto where the boulder in front of it seemed to have been broken by the attacks Ursula called upon with the trident. There was King Triton standing there looking quite stern and Ariel was sheepish as she passed him his trident.

"Dad, I swear that I can explain what you have found in there..." Ariel told him but King Triton put up his free hand to silence her. He then surprised them by drawing Urchin and Ariel into a hug.

"I have made my position on the outside world and humans quite clear but I will overlook this Ariel; not so much for you Urchin as you can expect a grounding. Even so I am glad you are both are safe." King Triton told them both and Urchin let out a groan. King Triton then faced Sora and told him "Sora, I have to give you my thanks in stopping my sister and saving my family as well as my world. Please forgive my initial distrust due to seeing the Keyblade bearer." King Triton told him and their eyes widened especially when he mentioned Ursula being his sister.

Then they saw more Heartless appearing and King Triton made short work of them before Sora even had a chance to get out his Keyblade, "My work here is not done yet; the Heartless may still overtake this world unless I find and seal the Keyhole." Sora told him but King Triton smiled and pointed to the inside of the grotto with his trident.

Sora went in followed by Ariel and saw that it was filled with a whole bunch of junk; "I have been collecting them from sunken ships that I come across. Dad doesn't approve but I can't help but find this stuff neat." Ariel told him and then got a fork and offered it to him. "Just in case you want to fix your hair with how spiky it is." Ariel told him with a smile but noticed his bewildered look.

"Not what it's used for Ariel, they are used to pick up food to eat." Sora explained to her and Ariel was astonished to learn this. They then looked further and noticed that the Keyhole was uncovered behind a slab of stone.

King Triton must have discovered it when he was looking through the place while they were fighting Ursula. He may have been able to uncover it himself.

Sora now knowing what to do put the Keyblade in and sealed the keyhole. He let out a huge shockwave as they both went out to the outside. "Now the Heartless can't overrun the world through the Keyhole; there might still be some left but nothing that can't be handled." Sora explained to them and Ariel now looked a little down.

"So now you have to leave and don't come back?" Ariel asked and Sora gave a silent nod realising this must be the case now (once they found a way for him to come back home that is). Ariel then shared a goodbye hug to Sora which made Urchin look on in a bit of envy. King Triton thought for a second and got a stone from the ground.

He struck it with his Trident and asked Ariel to hold it for a second, she was confused but did so anyway after she let go of Sora. It glowed for a second before King Triton had her pass it to Sora. Sora caught it and his eyes widened when he saw it was now a Summons orb.

"If you feel like visiting Ariel or if you decide you need her help; Ariel will be able to visit as a spirit in a water form for a short while. You will be allowed to experience the worlds above without being in danger yourself Ariel." King Triton explained and Ariel looked at him in astonishment. Sora thanked him and Ariel gave King Triton a hug in thanks as well.

They soon looked to the ground and saw the world travelling symbol there, "Must be my Mum having found a way back; I will summon you to meet her and my new friend Ophilia when I get back to them Ariel. Hope to see you all soon!" Sora told them as well as Flounder and Sebastian (who had come to look). He waved and they waved back as he went to the symbol and was summoned.

Sora felt the magic and decided to use the world transformation spell again to get himself ready to transform back. He then found himself back in his human form and attire in the Olympic Coliseum. He didn't have enough time to breathe before he found himself being engulfed into a hug by Ava which he returned.

Ava had tears of relief on her face as she managed to let go of Sora, "Thank goodness you're alright Sora, what type of world did you go to and did you get on okay?" Ophilia asked walking up to him. Far behind them were more doctors attending to a moaning beat up Hermes.

"Well I managed to lock the Keyhole there and made some new friends and I can show you one right now." Sora told them getting out the Summon orb he just got and using it. Ariel then appeared light blue and surrounded by a splash of water.

She then splashed about with them giving Ariel space and she marvelled at the surroundings, she then looked to Sora and Sora told her and them "this is my new friend Ariel and these are my new friend Ophilia and my mum."

Ariel splashed up to Ava and told her "nice to meet you, Sora is so cool and he helped me save my home from an evil sea witch who turned out to have been my Aunt." Ariel told her and Ava smiled at her and went to shake her hand only for it to getting wet.

Ariel went back to Sora and took his hand as she went up into the air with a splash and went down to his protestation, "Come on Sora, let's swim this way. I want to have some more fun here while this lasts and you have to go on doing the Keyblade." Ariel told him and watching this Ava had a big smile on her face.

Nice to see Sora having found another female friend his age.

Once the summon was finished Sora was ready and Ava once again used the magic spell to send the 3 of them to the next world, this time without interruptions.

**Yes, it's the Ariel Summon from Kingdom Hearts III.**


	16. Captain Hook's Ship part 1

However once again they felt the magic spell being tampered with and felt found themselves being knocked out. Sora felt groggy as he got up and saw his mother knocked out next to him and saw a figure pushing Ophilia through a portal. He was getting up but then saw the figure come up to him and rip something from his chest.

"Of course, you have had Kairi's heart with you all along; we could have fixed her a lot sooner if you came to us instead of just goofing off with your Mum..." said the figure in a familiar voice. He looked up and saw Riku glaring at him harshly.

"Riku? Where have you been, I thought that I lost you and what is this about Kairi's heart..." Sora asked but then noticed Riku was glowing with a dark aura and it was seen in his eyes. He was holding a black blade that looked like it was made of darkness.

"Xigbar and Maleficent told me what happened; they showed before i came here... Kairi lost her heart when she disappeared after running into you; it was just before you got the Keyblade." Riku told him and Sora's eyes widened when he heard Riku said that.

"Xigbar? Maleficent? Riku, you can't trust anything they say, Maleficent is the main bad guy leading the Darkness to destroying all the worlds including our own one! You have the give Ophilia back!" Sora told him summoning the Keyblade afraid that he was about to fight his friend.

He lost his two best friends and it seemed like one of them was found by the bad guys and manipulated into working with them.

"You were always so pathetically naive and clueless Sora; this is not some fantasy story where you are the hero who saves the day with the Keyblade you stole. It will be up to me to fix everything; I will be the one who saved Kairi, our world and the rest of them!" Riku told him banishing the blade he was holding he then reached out and used the hand that wasn't holding Kairi's heart to grab the Keyblade.

He then pulled it form Sora stunning him for a second, "I was the one who was supposed to find that door Sora; Xigbar told me. The Keyblade was meant for me; this was my story and you high jacked it for yourself. But I must thank you for bringing it back to me; it's true intended bearer. I will leave you with this." Riku said throwing Kairi's heart into a portal and then bringing back out Sora's wooden sword.

He then threw it at Sora who held it a bit shaken up about what had just happened with a tear in his eye. "I will come back for you Sora but I will leave my new friend Captain Hook to look after you and your mum. With the heart of your new friend Ophilia we now have all 7 Maidens of Light that we need. I appreciate this Sora." Riku told Sora while leaving.

Then entered Captain Hook and Smee and Sora was now growing scared; without the Keyblade he was no use in a fight. He had to find a way to wake up his Mum and it will be up to her to fix everything.

* * *

Riku was marvelling at his Keyblade as he met up with Xigbar, Donald and Goofy. "You are using powers of the Darkness; I thought it was fishy how you happened to have an ability to repel the Heartless like that or how you did your portals. Plus knocking out Sora, his mum and the 7th Maiden so you can take her and get his Keyblade. Not a very nice thing to do for a supposed good guy!" Goofy stated with a glare and Donald didn't seem too happy either.

Xigbar had Donald help him with a spell that would take the transportation spell Ava use to the ship and knock them out while doing it.

"We need the tools of the Darkness in order to fight the darkness and sometimes we need to use the tools of the Darkness for the greater good. Besides, I got my Keyblade finally and you can now fullfill your duty to your king by following the rightful wielder of the Keyblade so the ends justified the means." Riku told them dismissively and they were not happy with the answer.

"Look everything will be okay soon; once we get back to Hollow Bastion and open the way to Kingdom Hearts; we will restore everything to as how it should be. Order will be restored." Xigbar told them as they then followed him back to the Gummi Ship.

However when they reached there they were greeted by a figure that seemed to be glaring at them. "Xigbar, I think you have interfered in these events far too much and long enough." Xemnas told his 'subordinate' looking ready to fight...

**I saw Toy Story 4 today; I was not especially super hyped for the movie but I liked it just fine. I knew beforehand I wouldn't like the ending but i did get a bit teary eyed during the movie. The Toy Story Level in Kingdom Hearts 3 was my fave Toy Story story this year especially since it had Woody delivering the most awesome moment out of any Disney characters in these games (closely followed by Donald casting what is apparently the most powerful spell in the entire Square Enix games later in the same game). Because I wouldn't dare try and match or top it, don't expect a Toy Story world in the stories of this verse.**

**Also any ideas on plots for more stories of Sora X Jasmine as she is easily my fave Disney Princess. I would even be welcome to do ideas based on the recent Aladdin remake if I make it so Jasmine matches the age of her animated counterpart.**


	17. Captain Hook's Ship part 2

Xigbar was surprised to see Xemnas there and it wasn't a welcome surprise either, "Stay behind me and let me do all the talking..." Xigbar snarled to Riku, Donald and Goofy while pushing them to the back of him. Riku protested but Xigbar quickly gave him a look which said not to question him. "Xemnas; I promise you that I have things all handled now. The anomaly I found which my gut feeling pointed me to; it's already been taken care of now. I helped the invasion along and now the possible threat has been taken care of..." Xigbar told Xemnas looking quite casual but Xemnas' demeanour did not change.

"We have been watching you Xigbar, myself and the Seeker of Darkness. We are both halves of the same person Xehanort; remember you are part Xehanort yourself Xigbar. We have come to suspect that you have ulterior motives and we can't let you continue now that we have that suspicion." Xemnas replied to Xigbar who shook his head while the other trio just wondered what was going on.

"You're being awfully paranoid old friend; trust me when I say that I am not Marluxia or Larxene. I have every intention on helping make sure the invasion goes off without a hitch." Xigbar told him trying to see if he could sweet talk out of this. If not, he was more than happy to fight and cut himself from Xehanort once and for all.

"I do actually believe you Xigbar but I can't trust your intentions; you may have intentions to highjack everything yourself. I am disappointed that it has come to this but we have done far too much to achieve our goals for you to jeopardise everything." Xemnas told Xigbar calmly while summoning his Ethereal Blades.

Xigbar then decided it was now the time to drop the pretence and no longer hide his discontent, "Your plans would not have been possible without me; me helping you was crucial in making sure you were even able to continue. Without me you would have been lost without your memories in that fool Terra's body!" Xigbar told him as he then disappeared and was now at the top of the flag shooting down at Xemnas with his Arrowguns.

Xemnas dodged the attacks at great speed as he ran up the pole and began attacking Xigbar with his Ethereal Blades to which Xigbar himself dodged at great speed. They took their fight back to the deck of the ship.

They both managed to get hits on eachother and Riku then felt himself feeling funny and pushed away Donald and Goofy when they showed concern. Xigbar noticed this and disappeared and reappeared next to him.

He took his hand which was holding the Keyblade and then used it to rip off some darkness possessing him. The spirit of Ansem; the Seeker of Darkness glared at Xigbar. Riku still felt having his powers but Xigbar explained to him "A Heartless was trying to possess you; the one who betrayed Ansem the Wise and stole his identity. He and Xemnas here are two halves of the same person." Xigbar explained to them and went back to work fighting Xemnas.

Riku then decided to help attacking Xemnas when he could and Donald and Goofy were helping to fight Xemnas and Ansem. Ansem decided to possess Xemnas and Xemnas told him "you will pay for betraying us Xigbar; this brings us no joy. Wish you didn't forget that you are also part Xehanort yourself."

Xigbar then felt Xehanort trying to possess him and take over his body but he ignored Xehanort's fight as he jsut continued to shoot at Xemnas. Xemnas was growing concerned and confused wondering how this failed.

Donald was firing spells at Xemnas while Riku was attacking Xemnas when he could see an opening. Xigbar put his Sharpshooters together as he then began shooting at Xemnas again. He then managed to disarm the disoriented Xemnas of his Ethereal blades.

Xemnas was growing weakened but was standing up defiantly and he muttered out "how could this be, you have a part of us in you Xigbar. You were supposed to be a knight on the chessboard; the one leading the pawns but listening to us... you should not be able to defy us so, after all that planning done over the decades... how could you defy us and succeed...**HOW COULD YOU DEFY ME!**"

Donald and Goofy took a step back in fear but Xigbar smirked; he knew the last shouting part of Xemnas's speech was due to Xehanort's spirit overriding him with his panic, anger, frustration and fury.

"You were not the chessmaster you thought you were Xehanort." Xigbar told him smirking before directing everyone to the Gummi Ship. When asked about him he responded with "someone who I thought could help me with fixing my problems but was just an egomaniac. Despite being the self proclaimed Superior of the In-Between; he was actually a true Nobody in every sense of the word!"

Then they went to the Gummi Ship to leave. Xemnas's body in the blast was badly damaged and so was the corporeal form of Ansem; they then began merging together and their damaged psyches began merging together.

This allowed the spirit of Xehanort to gain complete control of the form; he knew what he had to do now: he had to go and find Xigbar and take care of him before he hinders his plans any more than he already did. He planned all this out and made so many backups and contingencies to his plans for an ingrate to betray him like that.

Gaining strength he then opened up a portal to Xemnas's office in the Castle That Never Was and then pulled out the No Name Keyblade. Gaining more strength he then opened up a new portal to take him to Hollow Bastion. When he finds Xigbar he will pay for this! He didn't know where Xigbar thought he could get off insulting him like that but he was the architect of this invasion and Xigbar was now a traitor to be dealt with.

* * *

Sora got up and faced Captain Hook; he was feeling not so confident and afraid at the sneering look on Captain Hook as he aimed his sword at him. He could never beat Riku in a wooden sword fighting game so how was he supposed to use one to beat an actual grown up pirate?

He then started trying to run to the door but Hook blocked the way so he began thinking about how to do this. He then remembered his Summon Orbs and then grabbed the closest one he could get his hands on.

He then used it and it managed to summon Cheshire Cat, "So do you think you would be able to get the pirate away from the door please Cheshire Cat?" Sora asked and he then had his body disappear and then his face.

He then reappeared on Hook's shoulder and he just noticed and then appeared some sort of table with tea on it as a man in a green top hat and cloak and a humanoid rabbit with an orange jacket then pushed the uncooperative Hook onto the table.

Then they began singing a song wishing him a merry unbirthday, Sora managed to pick up Ava and then used the distraction ran through the door. He saw Heartless appearing and knew he had to run and saw that once the unbirthday tea party was done Hook was chasing them as well.

He managed to get to the deck and took a moment to get his energy back. He saw the Heartless arrive with more pirates. Hoping enough time had passed he got out another Summon Orb and activated it and then saw Ariel appear again.

"Sora... Is your Mum okay and where is Ophilia?" Ariel asked concerned when she saw Ava was knocked out.

"I just found out my best friend Riku joined the bad guys and knocked us out, Ophilia was taken and he took my Keyblade. Guess it's just like Urchin but if he was more of a jerk about it." Sora told her feeling down and she covered his mouth in shock. She then told him how sorry she was about it. He then showed her the Heartless and the pirates.

She then went to work splashing about taking care of the Heartless and washing away the pirates; Hook was growing even more furious as he saw his soaking coat. He then began throwing bombs about but Ariel was dodging them while splashing up and down while taunting him.

Her waves of water was throwing them back at him, Ava was getting up and noticed what was going on and began fighting the Heartless. Hook was growing flustered and was walking backwards to Sora who let out his leg to trip him. Hook got up and was starting to slip on the deck of the floor; however he tried to run only to slip backwards over the rail and was screaming while he felt through the sky.

"Thanks for the help Ariel; I was feeling pretty useless without the Keyblade." Sora told Ariel walking up to her but was surprised to find her looking at him angrily. "Did I say something wrong Ariel?" Sora asked and was flustered to see her put her hands on his shoulder.

"You showed little fear in helping against the Heartless back in Atlantica and you rushed in to stop Ursula, even when she had the power of my father's trident and grew to enormous size! Don't you dare say that all bravery was tied to the Keyblade. It's just a weapon Sora; you are plenty special and brave. Don't put your self worth in the Keyblade." Ariel told him firmly and Sora was surprised by the talk form the normal upbeat and cheery carefree mermaid girl.

He then smiled at her appreciatively and was red in the face when she kissed him on the cheek before disappearing. He then heard giggling and was shocked to see Ava up and having seen what happened.

Sora decided to change the subject and explained to her "Riku set us up; he was working for Maleficent and Xigbar. Apparently the Keyblade was supposed to go to him and he took it and Ophilia." Ava was stunned by this revelation; Riku was always a hothead who liked to make himself seem more mature than he actually was.

"Sorry to hear about that Sora but we will fix this. Ariel was right; you are special without the Keyblade and you were worthy of wielding it. I don't know if Xigbar was right about the Keyblade originally being intended for Riku but it doesn't matter. It would never have come to you if you weren't worthy and you are plenty worthy with or without it!" Ava told Sora and he smiled at the encouragement from his mum.

Now that Sora couldn't use the Keyblade anymore she would now have to keep an even closer eye on Sora. She then looked to the sky and saw the Gummi Ship, she then realised that it must be how they got here. They would have to be there and they need to follow him

She noticed Smee standing feeling afraid, "You're the first mate?" Ava asked him and he nodded weakly. "Well consider this a mutiny; I am taking control and I order you to set sails and follow the Gummi Ship!" Ava shouted at him and he then went to the front of the ship to watch with Sora.

Looks like it was close to the end of this adventure; they needed to stop Riku, Maleficent and Xigbar. Plus rescue Ophilia and all the other worlds.

**To the guest reviewer, sorry but I have no plans to do Chain of Memories, too complicated for me.**


	18. Hollow Bastion part 1

The ship landed on Hollow Bastion as Sora and Ava said farewell to their commandeered crew with them exiting to the land. They looked to the entrance of the castle and marvelled at the size and look of it all. They slowly walked up to the entrance and then stopped as they saw a large beastly man in torn up clothes and a purple cape lunge toward their direction.

He noticed their scared faces and told them "sorry about that, you want to go in after Maleficent as well?" he asked and they slowly nodded and introduced themselves. "My love Belle was taken from our world before the Heartless took it over; my rage and desire to get there back was great I managed to tear through the worlds itself." The Beast explained and blinked at his explanation of what happened. He then showed them Aladdin and the Genie who explained that they escaped their world before it was taken and came here trying to find their friend Jasmine who was also taken.

"Don't think about trying to use the Genie to wish everything back to normal; Aladdin here promised his Genie friend he would use his 3rd wish for the Genie's freedom and he did so after they escaped." said a floating boy in green and a hat. "Names Peter Pan and I come from Neverland where no one ever has to grow up." The boy said introducing himself.

"Come in Sora and stay close to me; you are weaker and more at a disadvantaged without the Keyblade. You can take care of yourself just fine but things will be much harder especially since I believe we will be facing greater numbers of Heartless than ever before." Ava warned Sora and he nodded feeling a bit afraid but cautious.

They all went through the entrance and soon encountered the Heartless and Sora stayed out of the way as the rest of them attacked the Heartless so they could advance. After some time they came across a hall with two passageways. Sora caught a glimpse of Riku in one door and then went after him.

Ava then went for the when she noticed this but then it shut behind her with it refusing to open. She heard a laugh and saw Xigbar standing at the other door with a grin to her face. She then went after him as the others took care of the Heartless.

She then went and saw Xigbar in the room grinning at her; "You know you are too late Ava, Maleficent has 7 Maidens of Light and using the portal device she will be able to open the doorway to Kingdom Hearts. With it the 2nd Keyblade War shall commence. It will be a short one-sided war in her favour; I bet I will be able to count the total amount of battles in the war on a single hand. It will not be much of a war but it will be a Keyblade War nonetheless." Xigbar gloated to her and Ava was ready to fight with her Keyblade.

"I swear by my life the universe will never suffer through another Keyblade War!" Ava told Xigbar and he was ready to fight; then they noticed a portal and out came Xehanort in his new form holding the No Name Keyblade. "Luxu, who is this and why does he have your Keyblade?" Ava asked in concern and Xigbar was not happy with this turn of events.

"Xehanort; he split himself into two and I posed as his minion helping him try to open the doorway to Kingdom Hearts; he gave Maleficent the power to control the Heartless without her knowing and I turned against him when I decided Maleficent was the better candidate to opening the doorway." Xigbar explained with a look of irritation as they both knew they would have to team up for the time being.

"This woman calls you by a different name Xigbar. Ava and Luxu; names of the Foretellers of the Keyblade War and you mention said war? That is quite interesting!" Xehanort said readying the No Name Keyblade for a fight...

* * *

Sora ran up to the stairs and saw Riku holding the Keyblade while glaring at him with a dark aura and Donald and Goofy behind him; the aura seemed be creating a dark armor for him. "You never give up Sora, do you? It would be admirable if it wasn't the result of your childish naivety. This is not a playground Sora so please grow up and leave." Riku told him but Sora managed to bravely stand up while aiming his wooden sword ready to fight.

"Not until I get Ophilia back and I get Kairi back to normal by the right terms Riku; you have been working with the Heartless while I was off trying to fight it. I was trying to do some good while you were being a bad guy!" Sora told him and Riku just laughed him off.

Riku then replied "I am the chosen wielder of the Keyblade and I am the destined hero of this story; I am not working for the wrong side..."

"Yes you are Riku!" said an unexpected voice and then Goofy jumped and went next to Sora to Riku's surprise. "You keep saying Sora stole your Keyblade and you were doing what it takes to save the worlds but your actions and your Darkness keeps saying otherwise. I never trusted you and I wish I never joined up with you! I have seen little of Sora but what I have seen of Sora I can see he is a real good kid! He is a much better hero than you Riku! I don't trust you, Xigbar or Maleficent!" Goofy told him and shot an apologetic look to Donald.

"Are you just going to stand there and let him betray your king's orders?" Riku snapped at Donald and Donald shook his head. Donald then smiled and joined him by standing on the other side of Sora while aiming his staff at Riku to more of his shock.

"I'm Donald and this is Goofy, we are the court mage and captain of the guards for King Mickey." Donald introduced to Sora and he replied by shaking their hands.

"It doesn't matter; those losers were a mere pawn to help, I have the true power to save the day in the Keyblade. You just have your stupid new friends and your mum since you don't have my Keyblade anymore!" Riku shouted but Sora looked at him calmly.

"You are wrong Riku; I have made friends since we met Destiny Islands and they help give true power like you and Kairi did along with all our other friends in Destiny Islands. That is true power and Keyblade or not; I will do the right thing by fighting for what I know is right!" Sora told him calmly but then saw his wooden sword glowing and Riku found the Keyblade glowing in his hand as well.

Riku looked on in shock as it disappeared from his hand and Sora looked and his eyes widened when the wooden sword transformed back into his Keyblade. "Looks like you were its true owner after all." Goofy told Sora and he grinned as he went to attack Riku.

Riku recovered as he got his darkness sword to fight against Sora with Goofy helping with his shield and Donald with the magic of his staff. Riku was panting as the fight went on and he was losing focus but then Sora went and shattered the sword and Riku could not beleive that he was losing. He then disappeared through a portal.

"Let's go back to my Mum; she will want to know I got my Keyblade back and more importantly that I got two new friends!" Sora told Donald and Goofy as they followed him down the corridor as the then went through the other door.

**Xehanort has the appearance of Terra-Xehanort since he now possesses the body of Xemnas and Ansem put together. Also I had to redo this chapter from scratch because I was stupid enough to delete the first part of my first draft of this chapter with no hope of recovery!**


	19. Hollow Bastion part 2

Xigbar summoned his Sharpshooters and Ava got her Keyblade ready as Xehanort attacked with dark strikes from his palms. "Okay Ava, I know we have differences now but I think we should put them aside as we deal with Xehanort here. Something I honestly should have done long ago." Xigbar told her and despite how much she wished otherwise; she knew that he had a point.

Then they went into attack as Ava then began clashing Keyblades with Xehanort while Xigbar teleported to the air to shoot at Xehanort. He was managing to match with Ava while dodging Xigbar's attacks.

"So tell me Xigbar, Braig or is it Luxu? Why did you never tell me of that you had come from the Age of the Fairy Tales? The knowledge of the Keyblade War and the Book of Prophecies. Imagine what we could have achieved if you had shared such knowledge; why keep it from me?" Xehanort asked and Xigbar laughed him off to his frustration.

"Because it was on a need to know basis and you seriously did not need to know. You were a tool I was helping because I had thought you were the best chance of pulling off the war; I was the one who came to you as Braig wanting to take my cover as a faithful henchman to you. I was the only reason you even got this far old man." Xigbar replied and this greatly infuriated Xehanort.

"How dare you; I am the great legendary Keyblade Master! I came from those blasted Destiny Islands hoping to see the worlds above and it is was form my research that i discovered upon the darkness in all people's hearts. I am the one destined to open the door way to Kingdom Hearts, bring forth the X Blade and spark the Keyblade War with me victorious! I will be able to shape the new better world than the ones that came before!" Xehanort ranted but had to dodge as Ava striked him with lightning.

"You are a delusional power hungry monster Xehanort; I have met plenty like you. You talk so much of wanting to bring forth a better world so much you might believe it yourself; but in reality you only truly care about power. You think you are the one to bring forth a better world because you have ad deluded view of yourself." Ava told Xehanort harshly and he was growing even angrier.

He then was distracted long enough for Xigbar to fire more shots from his Sharpshooters and then vanished them. Xehanort was growing confused as he looked as Xigbar did something with his hand. He then looked on in horror as the No Name Keyblade disappeared from his hands and reappeared in Xigbar's hands.

"Finally after so long; it's back where it belongs!" Xigbar taunted Xehanort before striking Xehanort one last time bringing him to his knees. Xehanort then tried to escape with a portal but to his horror it was not working; his panic prevented him from reacting as Xigbar finished him off with a final blow from the Keyblade.

"Last warning Ava; you and Sora stay out of our way. You can't prevent what is going to happen so don't even bother trying." Xigbar told her before walking up the corridor. Ava was about to follow him when she saw Sora run up to her with Donald and Goofy.

Ava then chided Sora for running off like that but then was happy to notice Sora had his Keyblade back. After being introduced to Donald and Goofy they went up the corridors.

* * *

Xigbar had gone up and smirked at the giant portal machine to the Realm of Darkness; it looked like it was almost ready. In coffins next to the portal machine were the 7 Maidens of Light, lost without their Hearts.

Not much longer now...

He saw Maleficent with Pete talking to Riku and they did not look ready. "Well we go from the Kid who lost the Keyblade to the other one and now here comes the secret keeper. Xigbar; I saw you on the globe and what you said about Xehanort. Saying he was the one who gave Maleficent the power over Heartless and was using her. Also something about you wanting to start some War; funny how you neglected to say all that when you came to us." Peter said crossing his arms. Maleficent and Riku turned to Xigbar who were glaring at him.

So Riku lost the Keyblade and now Maleficent was spying on him? "Sorry about that, I don't blame you if you start doubting me now but I now see you are the best one to open the doorway to Kingdom Hearts. It will be up to you to rule the Worlds as you see fit." Xigbar told her but she just glared at him.

Maleficent gave Riku the weapon holding the Hearts of the 7 Maidens and told him that a deal was a deal. The Hearts energy was used and they will be able to open the doorway. Maleficent turned to Pete and whispered to him "since I now have less reason to trust Xigbar; I want you to go off world and restart your previous mission of creating Heartless and spreading darkness. I am fully confident I will remain victorious but with the Keyblade wielders out there and Xigbar being a wild card; I have to make sure there are contingencies in place. If by some stroke of luck something happens to me; you will know what to do about bringing me back." Pete saluted before exiting through a portal.

Riku then used the weapon and used it on Kairi and she then opened her eyes and Riku excitedly let her out. He was about to hug her when he was slapped hard to his shock. "When Sora was holding my heart; I saw what he saw and it continued when you took his heart from him. You became a huge bully working for the bad guys! HOW COULD YOU RIKU? SORA IS YOUR BEST FRIEND!" Kairi screamed at him and Riku tried to say he was trying to fix everything and bring him back.

However Riku was then attacked by a stroke of lightning which broke the weapon. It released the hearts of the 7 Maidens; they all looked and saw Ava leading Sora, Donald and Goofy while aiming her Keyblade at them. Sora was relieved to see Kairi alright and saw the 7 Maidens of Light awakening. Including Ophilia.

Xigbar decided they were too late anyway and decided to leave; "Come with Riku and watch the show. I like you kid and I don't want to see anything happen to you!" Xigbar told him and Riku once again reached out to Kairi who just glared harshly at him. Riku looked down as he entered the portal with Xigbar.

Sora got his Keyblade out as his new friends and his Mum got ready to fight Maleficent.


	20. Hollow Bastion part 3

"So you're Maleficent? The witch fairy who had been overrunning the worlds with the Heartless? Glad to know that we have found who we have to beat before putting things back to normal!" Sora asked aiming his Keyblade at Maleficent who just laughed them off.

"And you are Ava and Sora; the mother and son Key Bearers who have been fighting my Heartless." Maleficent replied and then smirked at Sora's direction. "My, what a courageous boy you are; you should be proud of your boy Ava." Maleficent told Ava who glared at her. Donald and Goofy were focusing on checking on the 7 Maidens of Light.

"Get ready for the end of you and your plot Maleficent!" Ava yelled at Maleficent who just smirked.

"Sorry to disappoint you Ava but no matter what happens I will win! I have the power over the Darkness so even if you beat me I will still have control of myself when sent to the Realm of the Darkness, I have made a pact with the force inside so even if you get inside you will never be able to prevent me from accessing the door that leads to Kingdom Hearts itself!" taunted Maleficent as she began floating in the air and attack them with dark magic from her staff.

Sora and Ava began dodging it and began firing back with magic attacks to her direction. Some of them hit and she missed some. When she got down from the air while recuperating Sora and Ava managed to give some hits to her before floating back into the air.

Sora managed to get hit by a particularly strong darkness attack and Ava was concerned when she noticed. However when Sora tried to get up on his own power he heard a familiar voice say "May you're wounds be healed!" he got up fully healed and was happy to be met with the sight of Ophilia looking at him in concern.

Sora hugged her saying it was good to see her back. Sora then went back to the attack and Ophilia decided to help; when Maleficent was close to the ground Ophilia sent out her Luminescence light magic attack against her which severly weakened her.

Sora and Ava then hit her simultaneously and she was now glowing darkness and then looked like she was now transforming. She then grew to giant size and transformed into a black and purple dragon with green eyes.

Sora and Ava were turned off by it but then got out of the way as Maleficent flew up and then flew back down for a shockwave attack.

As she flew down they saw Donald beginning to fire his own magic at Maleficent and they then began charging at her to attack. As Maleficent flew back up Ava caught onto her wing and got up to attack her neck before jumping down.

Sora getting an idea then summoned Bahamut; Maleficent was caught off guard as she then faced the other giant dragon creature as it attacked her. Both creatures seemed to be evenly matched but Maleficent was huffing; giving enough time for Sora to strike against Maleficent one final time and it finished her off.

She then turned to darkness but they heard her cackling laughter as the darkness went through the portal. Then they began checking on the 7 Maidens as Kairi embraced Sora and Sora then embraced his other best friend; relieved that she was alright.

Then they got introduced to the other 5 Maidens of Light: Jasmine, Aurora, Belle, Cinderella and Snow White. They looked to the machine and Belle went to have a have at the library but they didn't know how to shut the machine off. Then the others came and Belle was reunited with the Beast and Jasmine reunited with Aladdin.

"I believe the only way we are going to fix everything is to go through the portal and then shut the door and lock it before Maleficent can open the door." Ava told everyone and then said she had a plan. She looked to Sora and told him "I know I can be a bit overprotective and I don't want you in danger but I know you want to help regardless and even if I forbid you form going you will just disobey me anyway. But here is what I want you to do; Donald, Goofy and I will fight whatever is in the Realm while you focus on getting to the Door and locking it. That way Kingdom Hearts the heart of all the worlds will be saved and the Worlds will be returned to normal. Good luck Sora." Ava told Sora with tears in her eyes and he then hugged her.

Then they let go and Sora told her that he just wanted to get a minute first. Sora then summoned Ariel and she then instantly noticed Sora and his Keyblade. "Sora, you have your Keyblade back! That's fantastic; you deserve it better than your thief friend... sorry about that." Ariel told Sora enthusiastically and then apologetically.

"It's fine Ariel and I wanted to tell you something..." Sora told Ariel who looked concerned as he had a tear in his eye. "This is my final stop in my adventure and in case something happens to me I jsut want to let you know that you are an amazing girl Ariel and I am glad to have met you." Sora told her and she shook her head at him to his confusion.

"Thanks Sora, you're sweet but silly. I don't know why you are talking as if you won't make it back because of course you will; you are brave and strong and I look forward to meeting you again after you save the day." Ariel told him and gave him a kiss on the lips! Their cheeks reddened (with Ava and Kairi giggling) or as red as Ariel's cheeks could be reddened in her summon form.

"That was for good luck Sora!" Ariel told him with a wave and Sora then smiled back at her. Sora and Ava got ready with Donald and Goofy. The 7 Maidens and the others wished them well and Jasmine gave him a kiss on the cheek for luck to his embarrassment and a jealous look from Ariel before her Summons form ran out.

Then the four then went and entered the portal to the Realm of Darkness...

**One more chapter; actually two more technically as the last one will be like an end credits epilogue. I said this in the first draft of the first part of Hollow Bastion, the draft I stupidly deleted with no hope of recovery. So in the words of Doctor Stephen Strange:**

"**We're in the endgame now."**


	21. Hollow Bastion part 4

The four of them entered the Realm of Darkness and looked at the seeping darkness all around them. They looked and saw stone platforms on the ground leading to a huge portal which they guessed would take them to where the doorway to Kingdom Hearts was.

Then they began jumping onto them carefully as Heartless materialised. They then began fighting them as well as carefully getting through the platforms until they eventually managed to get to the portal. Then they went and jumped through.

They were now in a new area and saw in a distance in the air was a white door that must be where the doorway was. However what was also noticed was that there was a massive mountain. They noticed from how this area operated they were now floating in the air.

Then they saw rising from the ground were ghostly beings and they could hear dramatic classical music playing. However they saw fire at the top of the Bald Mountain and was unleashed from it.

A massive demonic looking gargoyle entity with horns on his head and long wings rose up from his home inside the mountain; with his waist from the top of the mountain and his arms held up high. His massive size easily dwarfed the size of even Maleficent when she was a dragon.

Indeed Ava herself would only be slightly shorter than the entity's head.

Chernabog was truly a sight to behold; Sora, Donald and Goofy were afraid as they had never seen anything like it. Even Ava was gulping at the sight of Chernabog; it was a long time since she last faced anything that was even close to matching the sight of the entity.

"Remember Donald, Goofy and I shall take care of the creature. Sora, you just focus on getting to the door and locking it." Ava told them seriously and they nodded as they leapt into action. Flying through the air in this area seemed a little tricky but they persevered and fought through.

The Chernabog's ghosts came after them and they had to attack them as they went to their targets. Chernabog lifted up his hands as he sent waves of fire and fireballs at them. They had a hard time trying to dodge them.

Ava, Donald and Goofy managed to get to Chernabog and they aimed for his head. They had to try and dodge as Chernabog used his hands to hit them and fling them away.

There was not much room and they could not dodge all of the attacks and were hit. They ended up having to be sent back with them having to fly back to his head to continue attacking. Plus anytime they were hit by his fireballs they found themselves weaker and Ava had to quickly use Cure on them.

Sora was passing them and was concerned for them and before Chernabog was going to send out another shockwave of fire he then got the Bahamut Summon Orb and then used it sending it after Chernabog.

Chernabog was quite put off and focused his attacks on Bahamut allowing Ava, Donald and Goofy time to recover and attack Chernabog. "Thanks Sora but remember your target is the door; I don't want you to put yourself in even more danger trying to fight this thing. I am experience and he is a bit much even for; remember seal the door and everything will be fixed!" Ava shouted to Sora with plead in her eyes.

Sora sighed and then turned and went back to the doorway as the Bahamut disappeared. He then became enraged and began fighting the trio.

Sora then saw darkness flying past him and the end of it was shaped like Maleficent's horns and it even cackled with her voice.

Sora was stunned but then began racing against the darkness hoping to reach it before Maleficent did; while his mother and Donald and Goofy did their best against Chernabog.

Sora began casting fire at the shadow slowing it down. Then they reached the door and Sora found the darkness attacking against him before he could reach the door.

He then began fighting against the shadow of Darkness as heard the dark voice Maleficent echo to him "**You can't win Sora; look back to your mother and your pathetic new friends!**" Sora then looked and saw the struggle they were having against Chernabog.

"**Chernabog was already one of the most powerful forces through all of the worlds and all his time he has been feeding off all the worlds that the Heartless have overtaken; thousands upon thousands of world have turned to Darkness and will feeding him more power. By fighting they are only delaying their inevitable defeat; once I gain the power of Kingdom Hearts he and I will be invincible!**" Maleficent's voice taunted to him and he then began fighting against the shadow some more.

It's tendrils began growing and getting closer to the door and Sora was growing more afraid it will open and seep through. "**In mere moments not only will I be the Mistress of All Evil but the Mistress of All Worlds!**" Maleficent's voice taunted to him but then the door open.

Then out came a powerful attack which sent Maleficent back a bit, Sora looked on and was almost blinded by the shining light on the other end of the door.

However he managed to make out a figure once he caught his sight again and saw a smiling short humanoid mouse who had his own Keyblade. "You must be Sora; heard a lot about you. I'm King Mickey and how I got here, well it's a long story!" the mouse introduced to him and Sora realised this must be the King Mickey that Donald and Goofy told him about.

Then they saw the shadow of Darkness rushing towards them again and so Sora began pushing the door and King Mickey told him as he was pulling the other end "I will help Sora; the doorway to Kingdom Hearts has to be closed from both ends..."

They managed to close the doorway and Sora then began fighting the shadow of Darkness back with his Keyblade as he heard Maleficent's grunts. Once the shadow was sent back enough he then went and used his Keyblade to push through the keyhole of the door and turned.

He smirked as he Maleficent's loud echoing yell of rage fill his ears.

After Sora locked the doorway there was now a great beam of light enveloping them all; Chernabog covered himself from the dark using his wings and his arms; he and his ghostly minions were dragged back into Bald Mountain.

They then felt the Mountain being pulled from the Realm of Darkness as their own world was being restored; along with all their others.

* * *

The others in the castle felt the beam of light destroy the Heartless there as well as returning them to their homeworld along with their friends. Jasmine and Aladdin embrace as does Belle and the Beast.

* * *

Kairi found herself back on Destiny Islands and met with her dad the Mayor and her friends. She was hoping that Riku sees the error of her ways as well as confidence she will see Sora again. He and his Mother will be alright, she was certain.

* * *

Ophilia found herself back in Flamesgrace safe and sound. She was immediately reunited with Lianna, Primrose, Cyrus and their 5 other friends who had managed to rejoin them. They were glad to see them alright and Ophilia looked to the sky and prayed "thank you for saving all of us Sora and Ava and wherever you are, may the Scared Flame guide you to where you go next!"

* * *

Cheshire Cat was happy to see himself back in Wonderland and was glad to see Alice alive and well.

* * *

On a world that was clamouring with Heartless in a city called St Canard, a humanoid duck in a purple costume that included an eye mask, hat and a cape was fighting them to protect his citizens. He then used his hands to lift up his cape dramatically as he called to the Heartless saying "you monsters are not claiming St Canard on my watch! For you see I am the terror that flaps in the night, I am the malfunctioning ATM machine that won't give you back your card, I am Darkwing Duck..."

Then he saw the light and then it was gone so was the Heartless; he was jsut standing there dumbfounded as to what happened.

* * *

Sora, Ava, Donald and Goofy found themselves in a field on some world not sure where they were. Sora had saw that they had dropped all but one Summon Orb. Hesitantly he used it and was relieved to see Ariel was now looking at them.

"So you saved all the worlds from the Heartless?" Ariel asked and Sora nodded and she smiled as if she knew it was a foregone conclusion. "Just like I knew you would." Ariel told him and Sora smiled awkwardly and so did she.

Then they embraced as Ava and Donald looked at them happily. Donald was squawking saying "wait, how close are they? They do know if they are from different worlds then they can't be together; you know the world order..."

Ava then hit him in the back of his head angrily while whispering "it doesn't matter; I won't let you jeopardise Sora's first relationship with his new girlfriend!" of course they were not technically together and they didn't know it yet but Ava knew it was only a matter of time.

Soon she vanished and Sora told her apologetically "sorry we lost the Bahamut, Mum."

"Don't worry about that Sora; just glad that we pulled it off and we are all alive and well. But when we get home don't be too surprised if I decide to ground you for some of the stunts you pulled on this adventure." Ava warned him and he groaned in agitation.

"Now we need to see about where we are as well as start on your official Keyblade training Sora. Whether I like it or not you being a Key Bearer means that you will be a target and I will need to get you ready and prepared." Ava told him and he smiled in excitement. Then the four began walking down the road next to the field for whatever it will take them...

**full disclosure as I am writing this, I have am on the Chernbog boss on the first game in my I.5 and II.5 HD remix for the PS4 which is the furthest i have gotten in the game (reached the darkness realm but not this fight on the I.5 Remix on the PS3) but i have yet to actually beat Chernanog. I am hopinng we don't have to wait lomg for the live action Night on Bald Mountain movie because it will probably be my best bet for Disney releasing any Chernanog figures or plush toys.**

**Also who has played the World Ends With You? I am thinking of doing a Sora x Shiki story.**


	22. Epilogue

She had piloted her ship as it left her home of Cocoon; she would be taking her younger sister Serah with her as she couldn't leave her behind. Plus her idiot boyfriend tagged along. Those Heartless and Nobodies made their mark in causing chaos on her homeworld; they made the situation with the Fal'Cie even worse.

It was her duty as a soldier of the Guardian Corps; personally selected to find and hunt them all down. Lightning Farron will not fail.

* * *

Xigbar had taken Riku to a spot to watch the birth of the war that with starts the birth of the new better world to replace old ones. He had promised him it will be better than before and that everyone he knows will survive and he will be able to smooth things out with Kairi.

They waited in anticipation and Xigbar had a smile knowing that all of his work will be worth it once the 2nd Keyblade War commences; he brought Riku with him to take him under his wing because he could be useful. He was bequeathed by Terra and was meant for the Kingdom Key; plus he still had his powers so that means that he could be valuable.

They were overlooking the world of Hollow Bastion but suddenly they saw the brought light coming and it blinded them for a second. They looked to the sky and saw previously overtaken worlds returning in the sky but without any Heartless.

It took a moment of comprehension but he glared furiously at the sky when he finally realised that Sora and Ava somehow succeeded.

Maleficent and Xehanort were duds.

That planning for nothing.

Riku was asking about what they were going to do now because even he could tell didn't work as it was supposed to. Xigbar thought about all those years wasted playing the role of Xehanort's main lackey was for nothing. But then he remembered...

Xemnas' Organisation XIII; his little group founded to create 13 Seekers of Darkness for him to possess. They were still around and working on their own stuff. Plus they were without their leader.

All of his time going from body to body pretending to work for patsies trying in vain to restart the Keyblade War. Xehanort and Maleficent it seemed was his best shot but now it seemed that if you wanted something done right then you must do it yourself.

Xigbar told Riku to follow him and they went through a portal to take them the Castle That Never Was. They were now in the main meeting room and the entire Organisation was there. Except for Marluxia and Larxene who were still at Castle Oblivion.

"Xigbar; who is this child, where is Xemnas and what are you doing with the Keyblade that was hanging in Xemnas's office?" asked Xaldin as they all turned to him.

"This is Riku; he is not a Nobody but I have decided that he could be useful to our mission and have taken him in. As to what happened; Xemnas and I went to check on the Heartless and not only did they fail but Xemnas wasn't able to make it back." Xigbar lied to them and they were stunned by this but some looked suspicious. "Now I think the next thing we should do is..." Xigbar stated but was interrupted by Saix; who was of course Xemnas's official 2nd in command.

"Pardon me Xigbar but I find your story to be missing some holes; especially in that Xemnas told me he was checking up on you who insisted on following some gut feeling." Saix told him but Xigbar just glared at him. Saix turned his back on Xigbar making him angry and faced the other members saying "Xigbar's number is II of the Organisation but remember the official line of command here in Organisation XIII. As Xemnas's successor I will be continuing our cause as well as wanting to investigate what happened..."

Saix was unprepared as Xigbar attacked him form the back hard with the No Name Keyblade and Saix screamed as he was then hit by powerful magic. Xigbar then pushed him to the ground to the shock of the other members but he didn't care; he was through with playing minion.

From now on he would stop pretending to answer to a false master. He would serve nothing but the mission that the Master of Masters had given him.

"Any other objections to me taking over as the new leader?" Xigbar asked harshly and there were shakes of the head in fear. "Good, now Riku will answer to me until stated otherwise and Zexion; I am promoting you. You are now the new 2nd in command here." Xigbar told them and Zexion was startled but nodded. Xigbar thought he could trust him as he did know him when they were serving as apprentices of the real Ansem the Wise.

"Thank you Xigbar, so can we classify Riku as the new 13th member and should we reclassify the numbers?" Zexion asked and Xigbar shook his head.

"Under my leadership I think we should restructure everything. We have done a lot of good work but so we don't meet with the same failures as the Heartless. I will be doing a lot of changes including the name." Xigbar told them and they were stunned. He then faced them and said "Organisation XIII is no more and shall be transformed into something greater. We shall be known as the New Foretellers!"

**Finally managed to finish a multi chapter story! been so long since I have last done it!**


End file.
